Vaudeville
by ecce.homo
Summary: A year after the fifth. V and Evey will be reunited and, with a bit of help, their tragedy turns into something unexpected. I suck at summaries, I know that. First 3 chapters are a bit dull and confusing. My first fanfic so please bear with me.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**A/N:** Well this is the first chapter of Vaudeville. It's a story that was eating my brain lately and I had to spit it out. It will be a V/Evey romance fanfic, where V lives…sorry but I'm a hopeless romantic, and I just couldn't let Evey alone (not with Finch anyway *giggles*). I hope you will like it. And please excuse my English…I'm not as good at it as I wished. (And I'm not too much of a writer either).

Rating might go up.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own V for Vendetta, I'm just playing with the characters and universe for others entertainment. I'm not making any money out of this.

**

* * *

VAUDEVILLE**

Chapter I

„_Remember, remember _

_The 5th of November,_

_The gunpowder treason and plot_

_I know of no reason _

_Why the gunpowder treason_

_Should ever be forgot.__(1_

But what of the man?

I know his name was Guy Fawkes...and I know in 1605, he attempted to blow up the Houses of Parliament. But who was he really? What was he like. We are told to remember the idea and not the man. Because a man can fail. He can be caught, he can be killed and forgotten.

But 400 years later...an idea can still change the world.

I have witnessed firsthand the power of ideas. I've seen people kill in the name of them...and die defending them. But you cannot kiss an idea...cannot touch it or hold it. Ideas do not bleed. They do not feel pain. They do not love. And it is not an idea that I miss. It is a man. A man that made me remember the 5th of November. A man that I will never forget.

No one will ever forget that night...and what it meant for this country.

But I will never forget the man...and what he meant to me."

Tears flooded Evey Hammond's eyes while London sprang into applause. The crowd was facing the Houses of Parliament, now in ruin, a mass of black clad figures looking at her from everywhere. Anywhere she would look his mask will be looking back at her, mocking her. _'What am I doing here?'_ she asked herself. Her head lowered in the attempt to hide the tears that were now washing her pale face. Eric Finch caught her hand, dragging the crying Evey off the stage and covering her shoulders with his jacket.

"Come, let's get out of here!" his soft voice told her.

She nodded, letting out a painful sob. They made way out of the crowd, fireworks exploding above them.

"I cannot believe it's been a year since…" Evey said, her voice fading. "…since he died. And I still miss him."

Crystals descended again from her eyes. The man besides her tugged the coat tighter around her, and caught her in his embrace. Her hair, which grew back over the last year, hid her face while she buried her head in Finch's chest. He stopped for a moment, waiting for the lithe figure in his arms to calm down.

"Evey…"

"Yes." She answered weakly, looking up at the man that called her.

"I know this isn't the right moment…" Eric started with a hesitant tone. "…and it probably won't make you feel any better, but I thought you would like to know."

"Tell me."

"We found him…or….what's left of him, while we were removing what's left of the Parliament."

"I suppose I should have expected that." She said with a weak smile.

"You loved him, didn't you?" Finch finally dared to ask this question.

"I still do."

"Forgive me for asking but…how? You told me you never seen his face."

Evey smiled, this time full-hearted.

"I do not need a face." She looked at the sky above her. "He did so much for me. I haven't realized back then, but I understand now." She took in a deep breath. "Thank you, V!"

A wide smile covered her face, Eric looked down at her.

"Now, that's better!" he said smiling.

"Thank you too, Eric. You've been a very good friend."

"That's the least I could do for the woman that saved us."

"Eric, if you don't mind, I would like to spend this night at the Shadow Gallery."

"Only if you promise me to be careful."

"I'll try." She replied with a naughty smile.

"You'll try?" Eric asked with an admonishing tone.

"Just joking. I promise I'll be careful."

"Ok, then. See you tomorrow, my dear." He hugged her, and then left.

Alone in the darkness, Evey headed to the Shadow Gallery…his home…hers.…no! THEIR home.

"I'm so selfish, aren't I? Wanting you back just for me." She sighed, thoughts and memories swirling in her head. She did miss him, though she was a stronger woman thanks to him, this was her only weakness. She wasn't thinking about him anymore now, not as she was almost 11 months ago. But tonight…tonight was his. One night for her to remember the man she loved so dearly. Oh, how she longed to hold him, to tell him what she didn't have the courage to say when it would have made a difference, the words that would have at least made him happy. And how it hurt.

She stopped suddenly, feeling she's being followed, she still kept the Gallery hidden, wanting no one to intrude her only refuge. She looked around, noticing how the shadows moved.

Three black clad figures, wearing faux masks, came from behind her, two of them were tall, both remembering her of the authentic figure, the other at about her height, wearing a wrong hat.

_'Oh, God. This can't be good.'_ She thought remembering how Eric told her to be careful.

"What do you want?" she asked the three. "Why are you following me?" Slowly she retrieved one of V's knives from her pocket. None of her stalkers answered. She was beginning to lose patience, and she started spinning the knife, almost with the same dexterity as V once did.

"If you don't want to answer, I'll get the answers myse…" A shot rang in the mute darkness and Evey fell heavily to the ground, hot blood staining the concrete.

End of Chapter I.

* * *

(1 Quote from the movie - "V for Vendetta" - Evey's monologue

**A/N:** Chapter 2 soon. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Well, chapter 2 is ready. Hope someone actually reads this story, I'm not a review maniac, but I would love to know what you think (even rough critique). I'm going to try update this story at least once a week, and I don't intend to stop until I'm finished. I must warn you this story contains original characters, one of them fairly annoying.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own V for Vendetta…sadly. But I do own the original characters, here given: Joanna Dale. She's the main character of NemeSYS, my own film, now in the making. MINE and mine alone! *maniac laugh*

* * *

Chapter II

2 weeks before the 5th of November

Evey was ready to leave, her work day was over and she was longing for a good night sleep. The dim light made the small library, she worked in, look like snagged out of an old fairytale, massive mahogany bookcases filled with old and dusty books, most of them brought by Evey herself from his beloved's underground lair. Only after she closed the lights completely, the true magic of this place took shape, silver moonlight rays were filtered through the furniture pieces, specs of dust glittering like tiny fireflies. Instead of opening the door, Evey turned to take another tour of this beautiful place, it reminded her so much of him, the night, the books.

"It's been quite some time since I thought about you." She smiled tracing the books with a finger as she passed by, heading to the window. She heard a stomp and then a small voice speaking.

"Haven't you? Don't you ever find yourself thinking 'This was his.', 'He used to like this.'?

Evey turned, now facing the skinny green-eyed girl that spoke.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" she asked with a severe tone. She hated people sneaking behind her, that was what V used to do. Damn, she was thinking about him again.

"The door is still open. As for who I am, I am no one of great importance." she replied calmly.

"What do you want then?"

"I would like to talk to you."

"I think we're already talking." Evey said, with a slight tone of annoyance.

"Indeed we are. But what I want to talk to you about needs a different … settlement." The girls answered, trying to find the right word.

"If you want an interview, I'm not who you think I am."

"I do not want any interview, and I believe you are exactly who I think you are. Aren't you Evey Hammond, the accomplice of the infamous Codename V? Or I am mistaken?" a devilish grin crossed the weird girl's face.

"You know nothing." Evey snarled at her.

"I don't?" the girl asked innocently. "You may be right, I only know one side of the story."

"Could you please stop being so annoying and tell me what the devil you want?" her anger quite noticeable now.

"I have something that may be of interest to you."

"And what that might be?"

"You have to see for yourself. I find myself not in the position to tell you what it is." She hands Evey a small piece of paper with a name and an address written on it. "Come to this place and I'll show you. Now, if you excuse me, I must head off. Good evening!"

Evey looked at the piece of paper, while the other girl left the library, the name on the paper was Joanna Dale.

"Who the hell is she?" she asked herself visibly angry.

* * *

The next day

Evey caressed the roses she just placed in the living-room, scarlet carsons, she kept on growing them in his memory. 'I guess I'm thinking about you all the time, am I not?' she thought smiling. Eric Finch sat on the armchair, silently drinking his tea.

"Eric…"

"Yes, Evey." He answered, brought back from his thoughts by her voice.

"Someone visited me at work last night…"

"Did anything bad happened?" the man asked with a hint of concern.

"No, no. She gave me this…" she passed him the piece of paper "…said she has something that might interest me."

"I hope you realize it could be a trap. You know pretty well that there still are people who want you dead."

"Yes, I know that. But I just wanted you to check on her. Find out who she is, please."

Finch looked at the small handwritten letters in his hands, and replied defeated:

"Okay. But, it's a rather high chance not to find anything."

"Just try."

A hand landed on her cheek, caressing it tenderly.

"I will. But please be careful. I have to go to work, thank you for the tea, my dear." The man took his coat and left.

That felt so wrong…Eric's hand on her cheek. Nothing like … _'I must be going mad!'_ she thought shaking her head. That girl, it was her fault she was thinking of him now. Or … _'Shut up! It's only her fault, that bloody annoying brat.' _How she wished that was true, but she knew better, he was still there stuck in her heart, she missed him so much, his calm soothing voice, his tender touch, his simple presence. She closed her eyes, lowering her body to sit on the floor. She could see him this way, standing in front of her, his gaze locked on her, cocking his head to a side, lending a hand for her. Evey found herself in tears, smiling at the thought.

* * *

In another side of London, Joanna woke up quite early, her grumpy face asking for coffee. She didn't sleep well that night, but it wasn't the first, and it won't be the last either. Passing along the corridor, rubbing her eyes, she heard movement in one of the rooms. She entered slowly, and spoke with a grin on her face:

"Now, look who's awake!"

End of Chapter II.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Writing seizure. I can't stop. It's already late, and I have to go to sleep, but the ideas only come to me at night. Hope you like the new chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own V for Vendetta. You know the rest…bla bla bla…

* * *

Chapter III

_Passing along the corridor, rubbing her eyes, she heard movement in one of the rooms. She entered slowly, and spoke with a grin on her face:_

"_Now, look who's awake!"_

When he woke up, he didn't knew whether he was dead or alive, _'I'm either in Hell, or…I'm still alive.' _Was the first thing that went through his mind. But the pain crossing his body, as he tried to move, gave him the answer. He soon realized that his mask and wig were in place, hiding his head, he then checked the room, which seemed to be a normal room fully equipped with hospital devices. Tried to move again but his muscles didn't seem to respond, which made him grunt with irritation. A voice caught his attention, making him look for its source.

"Well, it was about time to wake up." A green-eyed girl announced him.

"May I ask why can't I move?" the masked man questioned.

"You haven't moved for quite some time, I just made sure you won't be able to make any sudden movements while I wasn't around."

"Where am I?"

Joanna took one of the syringes prepared on the counter next to his bed and injected a green-blue substance in his arm.

"You're in my home." She finished injecting the content of the syringe. "Here, you're going to be able to move in a couple of minutes."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, sir."

"I should have been dead."

"Yep."

"Why am I alive?"

"Hmm…I couldn't just let the national hero die, now, could I?."

"Good excuse, young lady, but that is not the real reason." He warned her smiling under the mask.

"No it isn't. I'm not a very good liar I'm afraid. But where are my manners? Please forgive me, I didn't even introduced myself."

V managed to bring his body in a sitting position, quite delighted that his body wasn't in such a bad condition as he first thought.

"It's quite alright, young lady." He spoke softly.

"My name is Joanna Dale. And I've been your doctor for almost a year."

Behind the mask, V's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe this. A year….a year since…

"Evey…" he heard himself saying.

"She's fine…or at least that's what she makes everyone believe."

"What do you mean?" the mask now turned to face her.

"Your little friend is having a nice little, happy life, working in a little library, sharing her home with the new prime-minister, Eric Finch."

V's head dropped, his eyes now locked on the wooden floor. "Good!" he said trying to sound pleased by Evey's new life. As if she didn't heard him, Joanna continued "She created a lie so big that she ended up believing it herself."

"Miss Dale, if this is the reason you saved my life, I apologize, but you made a big mistake. I'm not going to interfere in her life, she deserves to be happy. This is what I wanted her to have, a normal life."

"Have you ever wandered if it's the same thing she wants?"

"Don't we all want this?" he asked, his voice faint, he himself wishing for it, a thing he'd probably never have.

"We shall see. I've invited her here."

"You did WHAT?" this time V's tone was menacing, forgetting his chivalry.

"I've invited her here, to see you."

The masked man snapped, he grabbed one of his knives placed on the counter, slammed Joanna to the wall holding her in place with one hand, while he traced the line of her neck with the knife's cold blade.

"You will not bring her here!" he snarled.

A cold smile appeared on the girl's face.

"It would be wise to put that knife away before I get angry." She calmly stated.

"Or what? "

He starred into her eyes, waiting for an answer, but meeting only a cold, expressionless gaze. He then turned his eyes to watch the knife circling the base of her neck, only to see a scar, starting right under his blade and descending towards her chest. He rapidly removed his hands from her body, trying to regain his composure. Breathing heavily he managed to murmur an apology. "I'm terribly sorry for losing my temper like that. This matter makes me unstable." He paused to calm his breath, and then continued "I don't want her to live with someone like me, as you can see I'm nothing more than a…monster."

"A monster with exceedingly good manners." She laughed. "It's ok, I know how it feels to lose temper. As for Evey, let her choose."

The masked man sighed in defeat. _"The miserable have no other medicine but only hope. (1_ May I inquire as to how you've acquired that scar, if I'm not too tactless?"

Joanna, looked at the scar on her body. "Jealous boyfriend, with a horrible lack of brain."

"Where is he now?"

"I killed him." she grinned.

"You are getting better at lying, Miss Dale." V bowed to her.

She just smiled back, taking the knife from his hand and placing it back on the countertop.

"If Evey doesn't show up 'till the 5th" she started again "I'm taking you to the festivities. I think you might like to, at least, see her again."

"Yes, I think I would. Thank you."

End of Chapter III

* * *

**A/N:** V and Evey will meet soon, but I still have some chapters before that happens. Thank you for reading!

(1 - Measure for Measure – W. Shakespeare, Act III, Scene I


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I really hope this chapter is better. I've tried to explain some things throughout this chapter. Hope you like it.

Thank you so much **ann** for reviewing my story, you made my day. I really glad someone reads and enjoys this.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own V for Vendetta. *sighs*

* * *

**Chapter IV**

Eric Finch has finished his work-day and returned to the tranquillity of his home. This promotion gave him head-aches, being the prime-minister of a post-anarchic country wasn't exactly easy, and his lack of experience in this domain wasn't helping him either. He lowered his exhausted body in the armchair.

"Home sweet home."

"Hello, Eric." Evey said, her head popping out from the kitchen.

"Good evening, Evey. "

"How was work?"

"Bloody exhausting."

Evey came out of the kitchen with a tray holding 2 cups of tea. She lay it on the small table placed beside the sofa, then sat taking one of the cups.

"Um….did you find out anything?" Evey said trying not to sound anxious.

"Yes, I did." He cleared his throat before he continued, "Evey, I will have to ask you to stay away from that girl."

Evey looked at him, visibly puzzled. "My I ask why? Who is she?"

"She used to be a scientist before an accident happened inside the laboratory she worked in. Only her and other five people survived, and from what her file says, her mental sanity is not quite intact."

"You mean she's … crazy? She looked quite … normal to me."

"Don't let yourself fooled by the appearances, Evey. You can never know what she really is up to. I'm just asking you to be cautious."

"Alright."

What did she hoped for after all? Why was she so disappointed? It's not like that girl could've brought him back. She sipped a little tea, feeling him descend and heating her insides while she swallowed. Still she hoped. Crazy or not, Joanna was right, she kept on thinking of him. Holding to her hope, Evey silently decided to visit Joanna after the 5th. There's nothing wrong in wishing, now, is it?

* * *

What was he going to do now but hope she won't come, though wishing she would. NO! He must not wish for this. He would not...could not intrude on her life...never...despite how painful it was. His heart ache, slamming heavily his chest like a hammer in a dead man's hand. His vendetta was over, so why was he still alive? Was fate playing with him? Making him pay for all the killing…mocking him with the only thing he dreaded. He should have been dead, burning in Hell, this….this was far worse than Hell.

"Enough! I must do something to get this out of my head! ……Ah, yes. Books. I need books." And there he found one standing on the small coffee table. He opened it randomly and began reading.

'_When a heart lost in misery, in oppression, in the incapability of developing feelings, because each finds it's margin in the power of the one that has them, when one of these hearts would rise its desire to you, it would rise __it without will, fighting to suppress it, incapable of resisting, what would a man like that feel? Sadness? This is not sadness! Despair? This is not despair! It's a soul's agony, it's a vane, cruel, unwilling fight. Despair kills, this feeling labours. Martyr is the name of my love. In each broken fibre hides an immensity of pain; and not at once, fibre by fibre my hearts breaks. Death is a moment, despair is foul – this feeling is Hell.'(1_

"Marvellous! Truly marvellous! Hope you're happy now, Madame. I bow to your cruelty.", he growled, slamming the book back on the table.

"Should I understand that you don't like Eminescu?" a voice asked, giggling.

"No, I was but thanking Madame Fate for the new chasms she threw on my path.", he replied ironically.

"Leaping right into them is the only way of winning this sadistic damsel's games."

"I fear the result."

"The deadly terrorist Codename V is scared? But my, _our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we oft might win, by fearing to attempt.(2_"

"Miss Dale, don't make the deadly terrorist regret his decision not to kill you a week ago." he stated.

"That would be an awful waste of time, trying to kill me. And you would need someone to explain all this.", she said, weaving an envelope in the air and throwing it in V's lap. "Open it."

"What is it?"

"A token of my gratitude for letting me live." , she laughed, then regaining her gravity. "That, my friend, is your past, or what I could get."

V opened the envelope and read the paper inside, "How did you get this information? I've searched for it myself, but with no success."

"I looked in the only place you didn't, or couldn't access. Unfortunately, that was all I could get, your mind is a complete mess."

"My mind? I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid I cannot understand."

"Yes, I thought you would find this difficult to digest. Let me explain to you then.", Joanna sat next to him on the couch, struggling to find the proper words for what she wanted to say. "Do you remember the substance I injected you with, a week ago, the one that made you move?"

"Yes, I do."

"V, I'm not a doctor, I've never been one, though I have the knowledge, and I probably know more about the human body than any doctor."

V turned his mask too look at the girl, granting her his full attention.

"A couple of years ago, I worked as a scientist. Madame Fate, here present, made me conceive something that could change the world." V stared at her, Larkhill invading his mind. "That substance I told you about is not a substance at all."

"What is it?"

"Nanobots.", came the simple answer. "That's how I saved you, that's how I've got that information about you."

"Stop for a moment. It's something I still can't clearly understand."

"Yes."

"How come no one else….knows about this discovery?"

"There are people that do. But no one, except for few, know I can control it. You see, after I've invented it, the government wanted to use it for creating human-weapons, the so called super-humans. I knew how to do it, and they fooled me into working for them. I was almost done when someone dropped one of the containers which kept the little bugs inside."

"What happened?"

"Only a dozen of the people inside that laboratory survived. 2064 people, dead. The other 6 got out with severe brain damage."

"You were inside, weren't you?"

"Yes. I lost my memory and my eyesight, but these were just temporary side effects. After a year, I got both back. And some other attributes I do not like."

"Did you turned into a super-human?"

"Not quite, it's true I can do things that others only think about, but I also turned into a … little singing monster."

"I'm getting a bit lost here, my dear."

"Dissociate Identity Disorder."

"Ah… I'm sorry." V said with a low rumbling tone.

"No need to. What about the new information?"

"Well, I finally know how old I am and when my birthday is.", he laughed, "47 years old. A gentleman at his apogee."

"Indeed you are." Joanna grinned. "Your name makes a wonderful coincidence, though you lost the last of your relatives."

"Hm. Yes.", he replied feeling a bit down when the facts hit him.

Joanna stood up and extended her hand towards him.

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you, Mister Victor Edward Dietrich."

End of Chapter IV

* * *

**A/N: **I always thought V and Gordon were somehow related, or that's what the eggie in a basket scene seemed to suggest. Next chapter – V and Evey meet again. ;) (don't expect Evey and V jump right into bed)

(1 – "Poor Dionis" by Mihai Eminescu – excerpt from Dionis' letter to Maria (the translation may be a bit confusing, Eminescu was a tricky fellow, and I'm a wreck at translating him)

(2 – "Measure for Measure" by William Shakespeare, Act I, Scene IV


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Chapter 5 is here. It probably has a lot of mistakes, I'm very sorry for that.(I think I need a beta) I wanted to update the story yesterday but I was so tired I couldn't feel my body. These past 2 days were horrible, and I'm still busy. *sighs* Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Thank you to** ann**, **V's Vigilante** and **ninjapirate6** for being my first reviewers. You don't know how happy you make me, guys. I want to thank the other readers too, I'm glad you're enjoying this story enough to read it. I bow to you all.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own V for Vendetta. But I do own , it's characters(Joanna, Thomas, Hannah) and plot.

* * *

Chapter V

4th of November – Evening

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to use that mask." Joanna told V, when he entered the main room. V cocked his head to a side, confused. "She'll recognize you."

"Oh, yes. You are correct. I need a faux one, do you happen to have a spare?", he asked, his voice deep and smooth.

Joanna nodded, while she adjusted her hat. "Wait a second.". and she was out of the room, only for her to return moments later with a mask for her guest. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Miss Dale."

"You are welcome, Mister Dietrich.", she said grinning, the man turning around to switch masks. Joanna was chuckling, suppressing her laughter as much as she could.

"What is that which amuse so much?", V asked, after he fixed the mask in place. This one didn't have the black eye-slits to cover him completely, dark-blue eyes now staring at the girl in front of him.

"Your foolishness.", she replied simply.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Hiding your face from me.", she clarified. "You don't actually think I applied you the inhalator through the mask, do you?", at this statement, V froze, his eyes wide, he never in his life felt this exposed. She saw him, and his mind started to spin, not knowing what to think. Joanna stared at him, shaking her head. "Let's go, it's getting late.", she called, waking him out of the reverie.

"Hm.", he accepted.

* * *

5th of November - Evey's discourse

Evey was on scene, delivering her words to the crowd, tears shinning in the honey-brown eyes.

"If I knew she would suffer so much...", one of the black clad figures in the crowd told to the smaller one beside him.

"Aren't you happy you're here, lad? ", the girl said patting his back.

"I still do not want to uncover my presence."

Joanna shook her head in disagreement. Evey finished her discourse, and Eric Finch was helping her to get off the scene.

"We should go too.", Joanna announced, rising a brow under the mask when she heard a sigh coming form her friend. "If you want, though, we could watch on her till she gets home, I'm pretty sure she will pay a visit to your old home. What do you say?"

Somewhere in the black clad crowd, the real article was confronting a dilemma, what did he had to lose if he'd do what Joanna suggested? It would probably be the last time he will have the chance to see Evey anyway. He didn't even realized, till now, how much he was missing her. He knew, deep inside his soul, that she will never be his, although he never imagined her crying for him, even after a year from his so called death, but he knew she cared for the alter-ego he created, she would never care for the man beneath the mask, there was nothing to be loved at him. He was forced to subsist in a morbid casket, with a face that would only bring nightmares to the ones who will have the misfortune to see it.

"Are you still listening to me?" V snapped back to reality, at the sound of Joanna's voice. "You have to make up your mind, or I won't be able to see them anymore, quite soon in fact."

"We shall watch on her." he decided.

"Let's go then.", and Joanna started running, making way through the people, followed closely by V.

They were now hiding between two buildings, watching Evey and Finch talk. The next moment, V was pinning one of his copies to the wall, one of his knives threatening to cut his jugular. "Stalking people at night can be dangerous.", V menaced the other man. The other laughed, "With her around, it certainly is."

"Thomas?", Joanna asked. "V, let him go, he's with us.", he did as told, releasing his grip on the man called Thomas. In the meantime, Eric left Evey go her way, but the three figures hiding in the shadow didn't notice she was gone.

Joanna hugged Thomas, a man at about the same height and body structure as V.

"Is Hannah here too?", Joanna asked him.

"Yes, she is. She didn't want to come, too tired for night strolls. She is worried about you."

"I'm fine." Joanna now looked at the place where Evey stood minutes before, "Bollocks! We lost her! Come on."

They were chasing after her, covered by shadows, when Joanna suddenly stopped, and V pointed in front of them. "She is over there. Why did we stopped?"

The green eyed girl looked around her, as listening and searching for something. "We are not the only ones following her." She pointed somewhere in the dark where other black clad figures lingered. "We should keep quiet and act as we're one of them.", she suggested.

"Very well.", V accepted.

"We will approach her slowly, you V will take her out of here, Thomas and I will handle them, your body is still not in shape to fight, too much effort on that muscles and you will have really bad problems. Understood?"

"Yes.", disappointment written all over in V's voice.

Three black clad figures were now approaching Evey.

"What do you want?" she asked the three. "Why are you following me?" Slowly she retrieved one of V's knives from her pocket. None of her stalkers answered. She was beginning to lose patience, and she started spinning the knife, V was looking at her, mute with amazement, and pride was filling his heart. His little Evey, so strong and determined.

"If you don't want to answer, I'll get the answers myse…"

A shot rang breaking the dumb night and Evey fell heavily to the ground, hot blood staining the concrete. V was fell to his knees besides her, his limbs shaking. 'This can't be happening!', he thought, unable to make a sound, his body frozen with panic. Joanna knelt in front of him, checking Evey's wound. "She isn't badly hurt, but if you linger she will die of blood loss. Get her home, Hannah will know what to…". Another shot, and the girl stopped talking. She slowly took off her mask and wig, but keeping her hat, which wasn't one of V's copies, it was a fedora. Blood was dripping of her mouth, she looked directly at V, and grinned, making him realize what that substance done to her brain, she was looking psychotic.

Thomas put a hand on V's shoulder, causing him to look at Thomas. "You should get out of here. Take her somewhere safe.", the man said.

Joanna was on her feet, facing the attackers, blood oozing from a hole in her back. V took Evey in his arms and left the scene.

* * *

Evey tried to open her eyes, but everything was blurry, and the pain in her chest was burning her inside out. She looked up only to see a pair of blue eyes starring back at her, in her numbness she managed to hear someone in the distance sing "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" followed by a fierce roar, and people screaming. She was completely sure she was hallucinating. "Let me die, I want to go to him.", she murmured with her last bit of energy, before she passed out again. She didn't even noticed that the man carrying her was running with inhuman speed, struggling to save her precious life.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Again sorry for the mistakes and bad grammar. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**The_Lover_Of_V** thank you for the review and I promise I will continue this story.

Thank you all for devoting a bit of time to read my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own V for Vendetta.

* * *

Chapter VI

'_Almost there! Almost there!'_, V thought as he entered the house like a raging storm. Hannah jumped from the sofa, startled by the noise.

"Oh my God, what happened?" she asked when V entered the living-room.

"She got shot, lost a lot of blood.", his voice was raged and he was panting.

"Put her on the sofa, I'll be back in a minute to help you out. In the meantime, could you get her clothes off? It would buy us some time."

V swallowed, then nodded. 'Come on old man, you can do this. You did this when … but that was different.', demons were trying to hinder him, "This is different too!", he decided and took a deep breath. He removed her overcoat, his hands shaking, he didn't knew if it was remorse or embarrassment what he felt, but it certainly made him feel awkward.

The last garment was removed and the hole in her back was revealed, the bullet seemed to miss all important organs, but if the bleeding will not be stopped soon she still may die of blood loss.

Hannah hurried into the room, holding the first aid kit and a vial filled with the blue-green substance. V recognized it as , the fluid containing the nanobots Joanna created.

"Good, now we need to clean this a bit.", Hannah handed a gauze and iodine to V. "Make sure to keep the place clean of blood, I need to put these in as close to the wound as I can."

The masked man took off his gloves and proceeded with his task, while Hannah prepared a syringe and got ready to inject its contents into Evey's skin. The needle pricked swiftly and with precision next to the wound, the syringe hollow, and, in a matter of moments, the bleeding stopped.

"Well, she'll be fine now, the wound will heal in a couple of hours, enough for her to recover from the shock too.", Hannah stated.

"Thank you.", the man whispered, the woman smiled at him.

Half an hour later the door flung open and Thomas entered the room, holding Joanna in his arms. He placed her easily to the armchair.

"Thank you, Thomas.", the green eyed girl said smiling and holding his hand. Then she turned her attention to Hannah. "Where are they?"

"Victor's bedroom. Evey is still unconscious so he decided to stay with her a bit."

"Good."

"Joanna, I just wanted to ask you…….couldn't you do anything with his skin?"

"Uh….no. It would be too painful, he would not survive. I fixed his nose, ears, eyes and … other damaged areas. His face and body no longer looks like they're molten, but his skin would be too much."

"I understand."

"But he does look much better, he's quite handsome despite the weird texture."

"Should we get him a mirror?", Thomas asked laughing.

"Now look who's talking.", both Joanna and Hannah looked sharply at him.

* * *

V laid his knives back on the countertop, and seated himself on the bed next to Evey.

"My dear brave, Evey." He took her little hand in his, caressing her cheek with the other. "How very proud I am of you."

'I will never leave you alone again, my dearest. Never!' he thought, watching his Evey. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, so much … so much he loved this lithe figure in front of him. He never wished so fervently to be a human, to have a face, to touch and smell her bare skin, to kiss her beautiful lips, just for a moment. He leaned above her, enough to feel the heat of her face radiating through his mask, he soon realized that his breathing was irregular, and a feeling unknown to him raised within his body. He got up, and left the room in a hurry.

"What have you done to me?", he snarled at Joanna.

"Um…what are you … talking about?", the girl asked confused.

"I suppose you know pretty well what I am asking you about. Do you happen to know why I am fully functional?"

Thomas couldn't suppress his laughter anymore and he just burst. Joanna was in utter shock, her words failing her. "Um….you know….I….I…. I just fixed you, okay? And *that* is not the only thing I fixed."

"May I ask what else did you mend?", his eyes thinner beneath the faux mask.

"In the bathroom you will find a mirror, a thing you haven't used for quite some time. You should take a look.", her gaze locked on his, proving she was serious and expected him to do as told. He straighten his back and then turned on his heals, leaving the room.

* * *

Evey woke up in an unfamiliar room. She didn't remember much, and her head was spinning trying to recall what has happened. Then she remembered to see the crazy girl, Joanna, leaning above her and telling someone to get her safe. She was shot, and was carried here by a man with blue eyes. She could easily remember those eyes, their colour was so unique and beautiful. Why didn't they just let her die. She stood up, and looked around her, and then…she saw them, placed neatly on the countertop….HIS knives. Evey slowly removed one form the stack and looked at it. She could recognize these anywhere, but how did this girl had them? She bolted out of the bedroom, holding tightly the knife.

Joanna tried to stand up from the armchair, her legs were still shaking, and her head was still aching, making her dizzy. The moment she recovered, a shiny piece of metal was against her neck, Evey's eyes piercing her almost as sharply as the blade in her hand. "Where did you find these?", Evey asked, fire in her every word.

Joanna didn't seem to hear the question and just complained, "What is it with you people and my neck?"

"I asked you something!", her voice was filled with rage, "Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"Not quite.", the green eyed girl finally answered. Thomas and Hannah were frozen, as if something terrible was about to happen.

"Then what is it?"

"I cannot tell you, yet. Now, can you please get that thing…very far away from my neck? Please.", her voice was stifled, trying not to get angry.

A door opened, and V entered the room wearing his old, heavy mask, and suddenly stopped dumbfounded by the scene in front of him.

Evey was getting even angrier by the response Joanna gave her and she dug the blade deeper in her flesh until a tiny crimson droplet stained the dagger's tip.

"Evey, stop!", a rich voice came from the other side of the room, Evey dropped the metal dagger, and her eyes widened.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the little cliffhanger, I wanted to write more, but it's late and I'm tired.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry for making you wait. Here is Chapter 7.

**V's Vigilante**, I'm glad I caught your interest. I will try to make this a lengthy story, I do have some ideas as how to do that. :D Fortunately my imagination never fails me, although, sadly, I have some problems with the choice of words.

Thank you so much for reading everyone!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own V for Vendetta.

* * *

Chapter VII

The dagger hit the floor with a metallic cling as Evey's eyes widened in shock. Her mind was swirling too fast to even move, this couldn't be possible, he was … dead. This wasn't happening.

Joanna stepped back, and left the room, followed by Hannah and Thomas. "I'm proud of you.", Hannah whispered to her, as they exited.

"You … are not real. You are dead.", she spoke, her voice trembling as she struggled to keep the tears from welling. "They found….they found your remains."

"I apologize, but the remains were not mine.", the resonant deep voice came once again, striking straight through Evey's core. Now she couldn't stop the tears nor the heavy words she threw at him. "You bloody bastard!", she screamed, "You God damned, bloody bastard! How could you do this to me?", her breath became erratic as she turned around to face him, her heart jumped when she finally saw him. Two different creatures battled inside her, one wanted to jump in his arm and cling to him for eternity, the other wanted to rip him into pieces for all the pain she endured since his supposed death, alas the last was stronger. "You wretched liar!"

"Evey, please…"

"Shut up!", she cut him off. "You said you loved me! How could you do this to me? A year…", she stopped for a second to stave off hyperventilation, "…a year to mourn a man who wasn't even dead. A year to miss you every bloody second of every bloody day!"

In the other side of the room, V was frozen, he was feeling odd, the room spinning around. What was wrong with him? He couldn't move, and he couldn't hear Evey anymore, instead of her voice a buzzing sound flooded his ears.

"I don't know what to think anymore.", she caught her head in her hands as if it hurt her, and looked at his frozen frame. "Are you even listening to me?"

V just stood there, still as a statue.

Evey tried to realize what was happening behind the mask, when his muscles failed him and he collapsed to floor. She ran to him, forgetting all the fury as she knelt beside him and turned him on his back. "V?", he didn't answer. She realized his breathing was heavy and his muscle twitched. "V, what's wrong? Please answer me.", still no response.

"Joanna!", she yelled. "Joanna, please help me!"

The girl bolted into the room, and looked down at the man on the floor.

"Good Lord, what happened?", she asked, staring at Evey.

"I…I don't know. He stopped moving and then he fell, and now he seems unconscious. God, I shouldn't have yelled at him.", a guilt feeling overwhelmed her.

"God damn it!", Joanna seemed to get angry but she calmed down fast. "It's not because you yelled at him." Evey stared at her confused, she was completely outside the subject. Joanna saw her perplexity, and tried to explain. "He probably overstressed his muscles as he tried to save you. And I told him not to do that! He's in a coma right now."

"Why, for how long? I don't understand, Joanna. What's happening to him?", her heart raced, she was so scared, so terrified not to lose him once again.

"You didn't let him explain, did you?", Evey's face flushed red when Joanna asked her this question. "I thought so. Well, then let me explain. When I brought him here, he had 36 bullet wounds, 12 bullets still inside him, some damaging his major organs. I healed him the same way I healed you yesterday, but that wasn't the only thing I fixed that night. Beside some minor repairing to his body, I had a greater challenge: the Saint Mary's." Evey covered her mouth with her hand. "I had to get it out, because even though he was immune to it, that thing could still kill him. His body was already beginning to fight against the virus, and since it merged with his DNA, he would've ended self-destructing. I had the means, so I've removed the little creep out of his system and replaced it with a synthetic DNA that would keep V's powers intact. Still…he shouldn't have pushed his capacities, at least until his body got used to the replacement I've put in. He did exactly the opposite.", the young doctor concluded.

"How long will it take him to recover?", Evey asked, her voice trembling.

"I don't know. Last time he was in a coma, took him a year to recover. I don't want to scare you, but if his body rejects his new genetic structure he will never wake up. Let's hope he's just exhausted.", Joanna said as she crouched and grabbed the masked man by the shoulders. She lifted him with unusual ease, placed one of his hands over her neck and she carried him to his bedroom. Evey followed slowly, guilt and anguish creeping the depths of her soul, burning her from inside out. She didn't even listened to what he had to say, she was such an imbecile.

* * *

Two nights after

V was still unconscious, laying in his bed, wired again to the medical devices that took shelter in the room. Evey was sleeping in a very unhealthy position, seated on a stool, her head laid on the bed, beside V, gently holding his hand. She never left his side, except the times Joanna needed to remove his mask. She hated her for that, but she respected V's wish not to reveal himself.

Behind the mask, eyes flied open. V was awake, trying to regain contact with reality. His body felt limp, and something warm was covering his right hand. He turned his head to see what it was, and he saw her, curls flowing over the angel like face, his dear Evey. V couldn't believe his eyes, how long had she stayed there with him? Wasn't she angry anymore? The sole image of her filled him with joy and hope, a hope he still thought he should not have. But it was overwhelming, like all his dreams took their roots and blossomed from the image he saw now. He closed his eyes trying too feel and memorize the heat of her hand in his, when he realized he didn't have his gloves on. His heart skipped a beat at the thought, but before he could think more about it, a small cry brought him back to his Evey. She was having a nightmare, making her twitch and struggle an invisible force. "V!", she cried and her eyes opened as she woke up. She stood up, adjusting her heavy, erratic breath, tears welling on her pale cheeks.

"Hush, my dearest, 'twas just a nightmare.", V whispered, rising his hand to caress her, but stopped in mid air as he remembered he had no gloves.

Evey's heart pounded in joy, he was awake, alive and well! She took the hand that stopped only inches away from her face, and pressed her cheek in the curve of his palm, kissing it, and repeating the same words over and over. "You're ok. You're alive."

End of Chapter VII.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter in a couple of days. V and Evey have a little chat, and someone pays them an unexpected visit.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Chapter 8 is up. I didn't have the chance to proof-read it though. :(

**vsvigilante **I won't stop, I swear! Well the nanobot storyline is in fact part of the plot of a film I'm working at. You can find bits of it throughout the story, mostly when Joanna tells V about her life. She's the main character of the movie. (This bloody site doesn't let me write its name inside the story, so I will refer at it as Nsys. You probably noticed at the disclaimer of previous chapters something like ". it's MINE!", before "it's" was the name of the film.) I will add more information about Nsys to my profile. Thank you!

**The_Lover_Of_V **I'm very glad you like this story. Yes, they could have created a different ending but ... if that happened, we would not have a reason to write fanfic anymore. And yes again, V and Evey are simply adorable! (don't worry english is not my language either, I'm a Romanian.)

Thank you all for reading my humble story! *bows to everyone*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own V for Vendetta.

* * *

Chapter VIII

_She took the hand that stopped only inches away from her face, and pressed her cheek in the curve of his palm, kissing it, and repeating the same words over and over. "You're ok. You're alive."_

V was overwhelmed by the exquisite touch of Evey's lips on his skin, it was mind-blowing this new feeling. His skin never touched someone else's before, at least not in the life he remember. One thought began too bloom in his mind for the first time, could she possibly accept him, accept the man behind the mask? Could he even dare wish for such thing?

"God, V, I'm so happy you're ok.", a small voice said, tears shining in her beautiful brown eyes. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you."

"It's alright, Evey. You had all the rights to do so." Dear heavens, how she missed that deep, soothing voice of his.

"No, V. I should have listened to you before I could throw those awful words at you. I had no right to accuse you of something you didn't do."

His head dipped, letting out a deep sigh, as he remembered what he had done to her. And as a matter a fact he did intend to leave her alone, or more accurate, for him not to live beyond the 5th.

"I did many things to you, Evey. Most of them bad.", his voice dropped to a murmur.

"Like what? Keeping me safe in your home, and treating me like I was made of glass? Making me the strong woman that I am now?" The spark in her eyes, the power of her voice, everything told him she meant those words, that she finally understood him.

"Evey…"

"V…" she cut him off. "…I am what I am because of you. You really are the most important thing that has ever happened to me.", she said while still holding his hand and nuzzled her face into it. It felt so good, so…right.

"Thank you.", his voice sincere, shaking Evey's reality.

"I missed you so much, V."

A smile crossed his face, so sweet her words were to his ears.

"Evey, I would want to ask you something."

"Anything."

"I don't want anyone to know I'm still alive. V is dead for the world, alive only as a memory in people's hearts."

"You will be alive for me.", she corrected him.

"No.", he replied, Evey's heart skipping a beat, her mind already thinking the worst, did he want to leave her again? But his voice cut her trail of thoughts. "I am no longer that man, he died with his vendetta. I'm a different person, with a different purpose, though still the same in essence. I'm once again just … a man."

"And how am I supposed to call you now?", she said slightly amused.

"In the second drawer", he pointed to the nightstand, "you will find a file." She opened the drawer, and collected the file. "Open it."

Her eyes widened as she read the file. "What is this?", she asked in disbelief, unable to understand why he had showed her that.

"That…is my…past.", the words made way past his lips.

"You're Gordon's….Oh my God!", her head began to spin at the idea, she caught it with her hand. V withdraw his hand from her face. "How did you get this information? And how do you know if it's real?"

"That information was acquired from my mind."

"What?"

"I know it's difficult to understand, Evey, but this girl, Joanna, is a genius. She invented something that could change the world.."

"For the worse I'm afraid.", the small figure standing at the door completed the sentence. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course.", V answered.

Joanna's face was pale, so pale she almost looked dead. Her movements were tame, as she approached the bed. She slipped one hand beneath the second skin that covered his neck, and checked his temperature. "Welcome back, Victor.", a faint smile crossing her lips.

"Are you all right?", Evey asked, a bit concerned by Joanna's appearance.

"I'm fine.", she said, turning to take her leave.

"You do not look very well.", the masked man pointed. She sighed and answered, "I've refrained too much from getting angry these days. It's much over my limit. I'm afraid next time I won't be able to contain anymore. It's giving me nightmares already."

"Nightmares don't get you in a state like that.", Evey said, a bit confused.

"If 2000 people would be dead because of you, and the image of them dieing would haunt your dreams….how would you feel?" and she left the room.

Evey looked back at V, waiting for him to stop looking after that girl. Why was he starring like that......why was she being so upset he did that? Was she…? No, no, it wasn't that? But why, did he liked Joanna?

"V … I mean Victor, how close are you to this girl?", the words left her mouth before she could stop them. The mask turned to face her. "She saved my life, in more than one way."

"Ah." Evey's face suddenly dropped. V cocked his head to the right as he stood up on one elbow. "Evey…are you jealous?", he asked, feeling a bit guilty to feel a trace of hope that she might be. Evey's heart hammered in her chest at the unexpected question. How could he read her so well? Of course she was, Joanna was a beautiful woman, and did so much for V, so why not? "No, I'm not. Should I be?", her reply came, a bit sharper than she intended to.

V's smile spread into a grin, good thing the mask hid that. "No, you should not.", he soothed her, his hand returning to caress her cheek.

* * *

The next day

Joanna and Thomas stood in the living room, reading and listening to music, when a knock on the door interrupted them. Thomas stood up, and opened the door, the next moment the living-room was filled with armed men, and Eric Finch shouted: "Where is she?"

"What the hell?", Thomas asked when he was caught by two of Finch's men. Joanna stood up and stared at her friend. Her ice cold gaze turned to Finch, only to see him point a gun at her.

"I asked you, where she is?", he shouted.

"Keep that weapon down Mister Finch.", she told him, her voice almost menacing.

"I won't until you answer my question.", he made a sign to his men, and other two caught her by the hands, keeping her still.

"Do not enrage me, Minister.", she growled.

"Let her go now. Please. You don't know what you're doing.", Thomas shouted, but it was too late. Joanna had a psychotic grin on her face, the men holding her started yelling with terror as their hands suddenly caught fire. Finch pressed the trigger, and the bullet ran with high speed towards Joanna, when the unexplainable happened, the bullet decelerated to almost a full stop, and was pushed upwards when the space around the girl curved into a sphere.

"Bloody hell….", were the single words to escape Eric's lips. In his shock he didn't even noticed the petrified figure of Evey standing in the doorway.

"Joanna, stop!", came Thomas' voice. She calmed down instantly and dropped to her knees.

"I told you not to get me angry. I react badly.", she said, but no one dared to move. "As you can see, Evey is here, safe and sound. Or at least she was before she saw this."

Evey dared to move, her shock fading. "What are you doing here, Eric?"

"You've been missing for almost a week. I was worried.", he answered close to exasperation.

"Joanna saved me, I was attacked by rebels. I've been here to recover. It's better if we go home and explain to you everything before you do more damage to this girl's house."

Evey turned to Joanna, and placed a hand on her back. "I'm very sorry for this. Please tell Victor I'll be back." The girl just nodded, and let them go, as she collapsed to the floor.

End of Chapter VIII.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be up in a week, I'm leaving to the seaside and I won't have the possibility to post more chapters from there. Sorry! *bows and begs for forgiveness*


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I'm back with a new chapter. I'm very sorry I made you wait so long. In this one my characters will leave, because they've done their job and this is not their story. From next chapter on more V & Evey romance!

Thank you **VampirLovr91** for your review. I'm very happy you like my story.

Thank you everyone for reading!

**Disclaimer: I** do not own V for Vendetta.

* * *

Chapter IX

"I think you owe me some explanations, Evey.", Finch said as they left Joanna's house, his voice still trembling from shock.

"I think you owe her an apology. She saved my life, you know.", Evey scolded him.

"Evey, she's not what you think. You saw what she can do, you're in danger with her around…"

"Don't you hear what I'm saying? She saved my life. I would have been dead if Joanna and her friends weren't there to help me."

"Even so, Evey, I want you too keep distance from those people. They have done their job"

"I can't."

"Why? Is it because of that Victor?", his voice lost a bit of it's strength uttering the question, while her answer came plain and simple, "Yes."

Eric's head dropped, he couldn't fully comprehend how could she fall for the man in such a small amount of time when she so badly sustained she won't love somebody else. He almost felt sorry for V, even though the man was dead. But who was this man? Would he be able to take care of her properly? _'Good. I'm thinking like her father now.'_ They got in the car, and left.

* * *

In the meantime 

Thomas helped Joanna to her feet, cupping her face with his hands. His sky blue eyes held hers. "Are you ok?", he spoke. The girl only nodded and slipped into his embrace. "Think I should go check on them?"

"Yes, you should.", she placed a hand on his cheek, staring in his eyes. "But please be careful."

"I will, I promise.", he slowly let her go, helping her sit on the armchair.

V silently walked in, astonished by the state the living-room was in, he and Evey heard the noises, and he knew something was wrong when she didn't return, but he didn't expect to see this.

"What happened here?", he enquired.

"Eric Finch was worried over your friend and he made the mistake to threaten Joanna.", the other male replied. The mask turned to the girl resting on the armchair.

"Did she left?", his strong voice now reduced to a faint whisper.

"She said she'll be back, but I doubt Mr. Finch will agree, not after I convinced him my file was telling the truth, and I am indeed insane.", Joanna stated lifting her arms helpless.

"Maybe it's better for her not to come…"

"Are you stupid?", the girl barked. The masked man tilted his head, he definitely didn't expect that reaction. "Do you want to lose her? Again?"

"It's not about what I want, but what's better for her. She does not need a man without a face. A man that cannot offer her a caress or a kiss, because he's afraid she will scream in terror.", anger was written in his words now. Joanna stood up walking in front of him.

"I want to ask you something, and I don't want you to answer this question to me, but to yourself. If Evey would somehow get burnt, the same way you did, would you stop loving her?", she paused to see V's reaction, he was frozen, only a silent whimper leaving his mouth. "You know, it's her choice to make. Your choice ……. is to trust her, or not."

* * *

The next day

"Well….what do you think?"

The man stood in front of the mirror, just staring at himself.

"How did you do this?", his fingers touching his nose, covered by a thin layer of transparent skin.

"What can I say? I'm a genius.", she laughed. "I'm really sorry I couldn't do anything regarding your skin."

"You done more than enough for me. And I shall be forever be in doubt to you, my dear.", V had a long grin spread on his face when he bowed in front of her. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course, V."

"I do hope is not offensive but…have you ever been in love?"

The girl bowed her head, smiling shyly. After she let out a sigh she replied: "Yes."

"Did something wrong happened?", he asked, worried he opened a difficult subject.

"Loads of things, actually. The worst was his death."

"Dear Heavens, I'm sorry….I didn't mean to…."

"Joanna…", a male voice interrupted him. Thomas was standing at the door, staring at them. "I'm sorry for interrupting but I need to talk to you."

"What is it?", she asked.

"We have to leave. Jonathan called, the government wants to close the facility.", his voice dropped, he knew what that place meant to her, and expected her to react pretty bad.

She closed her eyes, and her head dropped.

"They can't do this."

"I'm afraid they will."

"Thomas, I can't go back. I still have nightmares…I still feel guilty."

Thomas drew near her, one hand cupping her cheek. "Look at me." She raised her head, looking at the man facing her. "It was not your fault. Stop blaming yourself for all that has happened. You know who did it, and you made them pay."

"The men that killed her lover?", V intervened.

The younger male looked at him and nodded. "Yes. Though he wasn't dead, but merely hiding from her.", the man let out a deep sigh, gazing towards the floor in shame.

"Which was very rude and selfish of you.", Joanna stated as she smiled back at him, lifting his chin to face her. "Think this big guy will handle the situation by himself?", pointing to V.

"Yes, I think he will, love."

"Well, I'll go pack up then.", she gave him a sly smile and turned to V. "V, as you can see, there's nothing for you to be sorry for. And as thanks for what I did, just promise me you'll try your best to be happy."

"If this is all that you request, I shall put all my strength into complying.", he sincerely replied, and Joanna left the room. Thomas turned to follow her but a strong hand landed on his shoulder.

"Why did you hid from her?"

"The same reason you hid from Evey. Just that someone I loved before Joanna screamed in terror and fainted at the sight of my face."

V had so many questions to ask, what happened to him? was he burned too? did Joanna healed him? But the man already turned to leave. On the back of his neck though, V saw what he recognized as Lichtenberg figures, marks left by lightning to some of it's victims.

* * *

Evey was arranging the books handed back today, back on their rack. The entrance bell rang, announcing someone entered the library. She climbed down the ladder to greet her customer…or more precisely customers. There were 2 men she knew for some time, they came almost every day, Robert and William, both young and attractive, and very passionate about Evey's…..books? They were followed by a tall man, one Evey did not recognize, he was dressed in black jeans, and a black turtleneck, wearing a fedora on his head and aviator glasses hiding his eyes. Even with the full attire she could still categorize him as handsome.

End of Chapter IX

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter….V gets a bit jealous. (*evil grin*). Thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Here you have Chapter 10. Hope you enjoy it, and please forgive my bad English.

**vsvigilante **and **Yilvina1** I'm overwhelmed, thank you very much for your kind reviews, I really thought my writing style is awful (it's probably because I'm usually a perfectionist and quite paranoiac.). You made me really happy, I'm going to boogie dance all night. I'm trying to keep the characters as true to themselves as I can, hopefully I will manage to do that, they really are difficult to understand.

**VampirLovr91** I'm so glad to know you like this story so much, hope I've updated soon enough. Thank you so much!

Thank you and cookies for each and every person that read this story!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own V for Vendetta.

* * *

Chapter X

"Good afternoon, beautiful.", Robert greeted the young librarian that approached with rapid steps.

"Hello, Robert, William.", Evey greeted the two, smiling heartily, then turning to the newcomer. "Welcome sir, make yourself comfortable until I finish with the other customers.", she said, the man glancing down at her. _'She looks so happy. If I only could tell her how proud I am. But not yet…I cannot tell her who I am. No matter how much I wish to… God! Control yourself old man. You're here to keep an eye on her._' V admonished himself, as Evey continued, "Oh, and you may check the books if you please."

"I'd be delighted.", he replied, his voice changed to a higher pitch, like the one he used when he disguised as William Rockwood. "Thank you, mademoiselle.", he took her hand and kissed it. _'So soft.'_, was his mind's immediate reply. Evey smiled kindly, it was nice to see a man that still had manners. Robert looked with distaste at the stranger, then he gave his friend a meaningful glance. V took a book from the closest bookshelf, and then sat at one of the two reading tables.

"Dostoyevsky's The Idiot? You burrowed it yesterday. You've read this already?", Evey asked puzzled.

"I'm a fast reader, sweetie.", Robert answered, grinning, proud by his … achievement.

"Oh, okay then. So…what would you like to have today?", the petite librarian asked, trying to swat the scepticism off her voice.

"I would like a bit of romance.", the young man said making a bow in front of her. V raised his head grinding his teeth. V looked at the man so sharply that if a glance could kill, Robert would have been sliced to bits. He knew exactly what kind of romance he wanted and from *whom*, and honestly the thought did not please him.

"I'm sure you would.", Evey answered, a courtesy smile crossing her face only to fade away. She knew too. "Hope Shakespeare will do."

"He would be perfect.", Robert agreed, though a bit disappointed.

"I'll go get it.", she spoke as the young man raised his hand to her cheek, and caressed it slowly. "Thank you, beauty.". Evey withdrew from the touch as fast as she could and set out to the back of the library to bring the book. Robert looked at his friend laughing, and then at the stranger standing at the table, hoping he saw the whole scene, and…he did. The man still looking at them.

"What are you looking at, mister 19th century gentleman?"

V took another glance at the insolent young man, and got back to his book. He was going to ignore the mean comments, determined not to lose his composure and control in front of his beloved Evey.

"And what's with the glasses, mate? There's no sun in here.", the man still insisted upon making him angry.

"That is a very rude question, young man. I might be a blind person.", V argued waving his hand in the air.

Robert snorted sarcastically. "What would a blind man do in a library?"

"Hmm.", V smiled, "I could ask you the same question, but I'm afraid you would not be able to give me reasonable answer."

"I'm here because I want to read. Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it is not … if that would be a real reason."

"What do you say, huh?"

"You cannot expect me to believe that you've read 'The Idiot', in just one day. It would be revolting."

"You like the girl too, don't you?", Robert concluded. "I smelled you since you came in."

V stood up from his place at the table, and cupped his hands in front of him.

"It would be an affront to the lady to say her appearance is not pure delight to my eyes.", he stated calmly.

"The girl is mine, you bloody bastard.", the younger man spat at V.

"What is going on here?", Evey asked, holding the massive Shakespeare book with both hands.

"I'm terribly sorry, mademoiselle, I and this young man were having a mere trivial argument. Nothing for you to worry about.", V excused himself and the other man.

"Okay.", she gave him a quick glance, then she gave the heavy book to its burrower, "Here's your book Robert. You just have to sign, and you're done."

She turned to take her place at the desk, when Robert placed a hand around her waist. Evey turned to face him and pushed him away.

"That was really unnecessary, Robert."

"Come on now, don't you think it's time to move on?", he again tried to cup her face but this time she slapped it away.

"Don't touch me.", she snarled. But the man was very fixed upon his purpose and took her in his arms by force, V flinched then stepped closer to them, placing a hand on the man's shoulder, still trying to maintain his self-control. "I think the lady was pretty accurate when she demanded you not to touch her. I would advise you to comply."

"Aren't you an annoying one, lad? But it's two to one. William, take this guy out of here.", Robert laughed full of pride.

William tried to do as told, but when he dashed at the man he only managed to knock his sunglasses off, the man was firm as a rock. Evey's jaw dropped _'Those eyes…'_, she knew his eyes, she now knew exactly who the man was, no wonder she found his voice familiar. She jerked back, releasing herself from Robert's forced embrace, her face fading an unnatural shade of white. V stared at her, terrified when he realized she recognized him, they held the eye-contact for moments long until Robert's voice broke the silence. "What the bloody hell is going on? William I thought I told you to take him out of here?"

"I tried, mate, but this guy is tough.", William defended.

"Evey…", started V, "…I'm sorry.", his voice reduced to a murmur. With this final statement, spoken with the voice she knew so well, she was convinced it wasn't her imagination.

Two hands were now encompassing V's neck, Robert's eyes looking furiously at him. "I'm going to kill you.", he shouted. V cocked his head to the right, and calmly stated "That's highly improbable.", two gloved hands removing the ones around his neck with inhuman strength, then pushing the man away like a ragged doll. That was enough to scare the hell out of the two insolent lads, and they ran outside the library as chased by dogs.

"V?", Evey finally dared.

"Yes, Evey. It's me. Your powers of observation are as sharp as I remember.", he replied in a low rumbling voice. "I'm sorry for losing my temper, a moment ago, I did not intend to drive away your customers."

"It's alright. They were not interested in reading anyway.", she muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I worried about you. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.", his eyes were now pinned to the floor, he did not have his mask to hide behind it, and Evey could clearly see he was ashamed.

"Thank you.", she uttered, taking a step closer to him. She lifted her arm, her fingers landing on his cheek. He felt it instantly, the mask, or more properly said, the fake skin Thomas gave him was thin enough to let him feel everything.

"Is this how you truly look like?", Evey asked.

"Not quite, I'm afraid. I apologize if I disappoint, this is but another mask."

"I'm not disappointed, V.", she smiled when he closed his eyes and involuntarily pressed his face into her palm. His gesture looked timid and uncertain, making Evey realize that it was probably the first time someone touched him like that. _'You can feel this, can't you?'_, she smiled to herself, closing the last inches between them, she slid her hands around his waist and placed her head on his chest. His heart was hammering, menacing to break his ribs and spring out from his body. His last drop of willpower vanished into the void, letting himself be enslaved by his heart's demanding, enclosing his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as it was humanly possible.

"Thank you, V."

End of Chapter X

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** God is late. Why can I only write when it's night? I'm awfully tired.

Thank you so much for your reviews **Yilvina1**,** VampirLovr91 **and** Agent Evey**. You have no idea how your feedback makes me feel. I'm just so happy my English is not that bad, and it's actually readable. Thanks a mil! I bow deeply.

Thanks everyone for reading my humble little story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own V for Vendetta. Bla bla bla…you know the drill.

* * *

Chapter XI

It was closing time for Evey's library. She was getting ready to leave, with a little help from V, which kept her company all day.

"Hope you approve of what I did with the books you gave me.", Evey said, shyly smiling and asking for his consent.

"I couldn't have done better myself, my dear.", he smiled back at her. His smile was so charming that she flushed, she didn't care he was wearing a mask, at least with this one she could see his eyes, his smile, she could touch him … … … kiss him. The last thought made her flush so fiery that she turned away, pretending to be looking for something. _'God, I hope he didn't noticed.'_, she prayed. And her prayer was listened, because V's eyes were again away from her and his mind was trying to find a way of spending more time with his lady.

"Evey, I would like to ask you something, if you don't mind."

"Of course, V.", she answered, turning back to face him.

"Would you … care to join me to supper?", the masked man uttered.

"I'm afraid the supplies in the Gallery are well underway…"

"I was thinking at something else. Since so many restaurants opened … "

Her eyes widened, a thrill of excitement seizing her. _'Is he inviting me to a date?'_. This meant he was still feeling for her a little bit more than friendship, didn't it?

"I'd love to.", was her reply when he couldn't finish the sentence. "But there is a little problem.", she winced, and V tilted his head in confusion. "I'll have to tell Eric first."

"Oh.", was V's only answer. He was ready to give up, get back to his new home and let Evey live her life.

"He's my new dad.", she laughed. "A very over-protective one. But he's a good and caring man."

"Indeed he is.", he agreed. "Then the appropriate thing to do is for me to join you, my dear. I shall take my gentle maiden to supper properly.", he bowed, stretching a hand towards her. She accepted the hand and they left the little library.

* * *

Eric was relaxing in his favourite armchair, drinking a glass of whisky, when he heard the doorbell. He raised himself from the chair and headed to the door, only to see Evey waiting outside. _'Did she forget her keys?'_ He opened the door for her.

"Evey, what happened, why didn't you entered?", he asked, a bit worried. Then he saw the tall figure standing in the background and suddenly stopped.

"Nothing happened, Eric. Can we come in?", Evey asked him.

"Sure.", he let them in, looking a bit strangely at the man invading his home.

"Eric, I want you to meet Victor."

V and Eric shook hands.

"Pleased to finally meet you, Victor.", Finch spoke, while V only nodded.

"I just wanted to tell you V is taking me to supper tonight."

"Hmm. Well then, lad…hope those muscles aren't just for show off.", he addressed to the man named Victor.

V felt a bit offended by the remark. He knew these clothes made him look like a brainless mass of muscles, but he couldn't wear his usual attire without compromising his disguise.

"Evey, please be careful. If you want I can send someone to look after you, you know it's not a problem."

"Well be fine.", she tried to calm him down, but with no success.

"Are you really sure muscle-guy here can protect you?", Eric whispered to Evey, careful not to be heard by the other man. Only that the man in question wasn't any man, his highly sensitive ears allowing him to hear what Finch whispered, and what he heard did not please him at all. That was enough, the way Finch categorized him was outrageous, he just couldn't take the fallacy anymore.

Eric turned back to him. "Listen Victor, I don't quite trust you can take care of her. She's a key member of the revolution, if anything will happen to her, a year of hard work will be ruined. And I can't let that happen. Do you understand?"

V just stared at him. Evey looked at V, she could see he was going to burst, she shouldn't have brought him here.

"Eric, we're going to be fine. Trust me.", she begged.

"Evey! Just….why couldn't you go out with Dominic? At least he's a man I trust."

What was enough, was enough. That was the last drop, how could he suggest another man like that in front of him?

"I highly fear this charade is going too far. I can assure you that Miss Hammond will be unharmed, inspector."

Finch froze, mouth parting only to be closed again.

"It's impossible. You're dead.", he managed to mutter after long minutes of silence. "Is this a bad joke? There is no way you could have survived those wounds."

"You are correct. I did not survived, I was as dead as I could be when Evey put me into that train.", V admitted.

"I'm afraid I can't understand.", was Eric's automate reply. How could a dead man be alive?

"I'm sure you can remember the girl you threatened to shoot a couple of days ago, in your pursuit to find Evey." Finch nodded, shuddering at the memory of that particular event. "She brought me back to life."

"How?", he knew the girl could do some very weird tricks but the idea of bringing people back from the dead seemed pure utopia. Evey seemed to listen carefully, she didn't knew either how Joanna saved V, and she didn't dared to ask.

"With one little invention that could change the world, and you know what I'm talking about. It seems she could use it to resurrect the dead as long as they did not enter the state of rigor mortis.", the masked man explained.

"Nanobots? You must be kidding, that girl is a bloody genius. God! And I tried to kill her.", he really felt guilty now. "I'm sorry for everything, V."

"Victor. My name is Victor, and I would like my identity as V to be kept secret, if possible."

"Of course.", Eric nodded.

"Now…do you allow me to take Miss Hammond to supper, I vow I shall bring her home safe and sound."

"Yes, you can.", he smiled heartily, knowing that Evey couldn't be safer than in this man's company.

V offered his hand to Evey and they both left for what was beginning to be a wonderful night. Finch would finally rest peacefully knowing Evey will be safe, and it was a sweet thought that of having V alive.

End of Chapter XI

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading. Next chapter: V and Evey's first date.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Chapter 12 is up. Sorry for being a bit late with the update, but yesterday was one of the worst days I had this year. Again sorry for my bad English, I haven't proof-read this either. I apologize.

Thank you **VampirLovr91**,** The_Lover****_Of_V **and** Yilvina1** for you kind reviews. Hope this chapter is to your liking.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own V for Vendetta.

* * *

Chapter XII

"Oh, here it is.", V's voice rumbled, as they stopped in front of what seemed to be a very elegant and expensive restaurant. V opened the door for her. "After you, mademoiselle."

The moment she stepped in her jaw hit the floor, it wasn't a very big restaurant, but the atmosphere was overwhelming, so warm and so……romantic. Small two-person tables encircled a round dance-floor, placed in the room's centre, though no one was dancing. The sweet music filling the air made Evey sway slightly. V walked slowly towards her, smiling in delight. He placed his hand gently on her back making her turn to face him, her eyes glittering with emotion.

"Do you like it?", he asked, his velvety voice melting her heart.

"V…this is...", she mumbled words simply avoiding her, "… Thank you."

"You have nothing to thank me for, my dearest.", he smiled, one gloved thumb caressing her flushed cheek.

"Mister Dietrich!", an eager voice made it's way to their ears. A tall blonde man stretched his hand as he greeted the guests, a grin showing on his face. "Glad to have you back."

"It's good to be back.", V nodded, squeezing the man's hand.

"I have just the table for you two, and the wine is waiting for you to relish its bouquet. Right this way please.", the host lead them to a table, situated in a more intimate part of the restaurant and then left, as they sat down.

"How come he knows you?", Evey asked surprised.

"I've been here once, a week after I woke up from the coma."

"Alone?", she inquired, lifting a brow.

"Oh, no, my dear. Of course not. Joanna joined me.", was his sincere answer, unaware that it went like an arrow through Evey's heart. Only when her smiled faded, and a dry "Oh" left her mouth he knew something was wrong. "She was only kind to help me pick a place good enough for us."

"So very nice of her.", she smiled bitterly.

V could not practically believe his eyes. Evey was burning with jealousy. Even though a spark of pride lit in his mind, he was still worried he offended her.

"Evey … ", he almost begged.

"It's ok, I … I understand.", she spoke, pushing some evenness in her voice. V sighed, and took her hand.

"Joanna is nothing more than a friend to me, Evey.", he tried again.

"Oh…ok.", sounding still not very convinced. Her little face was a fiery red, her brows furrowed and her lips desperately trying to draw a smile. V couldn't help but chuckle.

"This upset face does not suit you, my dear."

"I'm sorry, V. I don't know what's upsetting me so. I don't want to ruin this evening. I'm…I think I'm a bit jealous, after all.", she confessed carefully avoiding his eyes.

"Why?", he asked confused, his mind yet unable to comprehend why would she be jealous. _'Did she…no, no old chap, it's impossible and you know that. These hopeful dreams will get you nowhere. She probably even forgot about your admission to her.' _

His train of thoughts was stopped as the waiter brought them the wine, and poured it into their glasses. V had already chosen their menu for the night the time he'd been here with Joanna. He thanked the waiter and then turned his attention towards his beloved. She was still saying nothing, her eyes fixed on the table separating them.

"Perhaps a bit wine will help us both gather some courage.", he suggested while raising his glass. She did the same, and then they clinked their glasses. Evey took a mouthful of wine swallowing rapidly.

"I can't tell you now, not until you listen to some things I have to say to you."

He tipped his head to the side. "I will listen to everything you want me to hear."

"I need you to forgive me V.", she said, her voice trembling. "For betraying you, for all the things I've said to you and for all those I haven't."

"Evey…"

"Please. V… Please. I'm still having nightmares upon making you a monster.", she pleaded.

"You were solely making the most logical conclusion, there's nothing to apologize for."

"You are not a monster!", her voice raised against him. "V, you are a wonderful man. That's why I'm so jealous on Joanna. She knows so much more than me about you, she was closer to you than I've ever been. It wouldn't surprise me if she'd fall in love with you, why wouldn't she…?..." her voice suddenly dropped, making her next words barely audible, "…I did."

V's brain collapsed. That couldn't be. He did not hear that, it was his damned imagination again. Even though seated he was loosing his stability. His heart was pumping the blood much faster than it should causing him to feel light-headed. Evey realized something was wrong when his hand grabbed the table holding it for dear life. "V!", her voice ringed for the third time. He was finally hooking back to reality, panting and his vision blurred.

"V, are you ok?", she asked again.

"Yes. I must apologize for my reaction. I fear I'm not used to emotions of this magnitude.

And the 20 years of solitude do not help me either as books are only meant to inform.", he excused himself, his breathing still erratic.

The waiter brought them their food, and they ate in complete silence, though they were both clearly enjoying their meal. Evey threw a hidden glance at him when the realization hit her and the glance tuned to a full stare. The masked man caught her stare, and stopped eating.

"Is there something wrong?", he asked, worried he might have ruin their night with that damned emotional breakdown.

"No!", she replied fast as she saw his worried face. "It's just that…this is the first time you eat in my presence." An endearing smile took shelter on her lips.

He smiled back at her, knowing she was right. If she'd only knew just how many things he was experiencing for the first time since she entered his life.

She tenderly placed her little hand upon his gloved one, he slowly took it and cradled it in his palm, squeezing it lightly.

"What you said a year ago on that platform…", she whispered, "…did you meant it?"

So she did remembered after all.

"Every word, my dearest, every word."

Her smile disappeared only to make place to a full grin. The sudden change made V giggle as he felt comfortable again. He stood up, holding Evey's hand tightly.

"Would my petite allow me this dance?", he bowed lightly kissing the hand he's been so caringly holding.

"I'd be delighted.", she accepted.

End of Chapter XII

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. Next: V and Evey share a dance, a special one. And some problems are encountered as they return home.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hello, my friends. From today on I will update the story once at 3 days, because **vsvigilante** asked for longer chapters. I know this isn't very long either but it's longer than usual.

**Vsvigilante**I really hope this is satisfying. I'll sure try harder, and hopefully I will manage to write longer chapters. Thanks a mill for your appreciation.

**Ann** I'm very glad you enjoy my story. Thank you so much for reading it. As you can see I'm trying to update regularly and I promise I will keep doing that and not stop until this story reaches its end.

**VampirLvr91 **I hope you like this one. There will be more fluffy moments between our beloved characters later on. Thank you.

**Aren rayn **thank you very much. Um…I know that at one point in the story I've said V and Evey won't jump right into bed, but that doesn't mean there will be no sex in this story. I'm just saying that they need some time 'till that moment comes. *pervy grin* As for me writing a novel, it could be an interesting idea, but I don't have the time right now. When I decide to write one I will certainly ask you to criticize it.

**Gabby NCIS(**aka **The_Lover_Of_V) **I bow in gratitude for enjoying my story that much. Hope this chapter meets your expectations.

Thank you all for reading my story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own V for Vendetta.

* * *

Chapter XIII

"_Would my petite allow me this dance?", he bowed lightly kissing the hand he's been so caringly holding._

"_I'd be delighted.", she accepted._

………………………………………………………………………

V lead the young woman to the dance floor, the sweet sound of the piano swinging the air around them. Keeping one little hand, the masked man placed the other on his shoulder, then lowered his free arm to her waist.

"_O! she doth teach the torches to burn bright."__ (1_, he purred as they started swaying, still keeping that safety distance between them.

A male voice started singing in the background.

"_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day__,_

_When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away._

_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through,_

_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you."_

They danced as if there were no tomorrow, their eyes glued to each other. Passion washed over them inducing a state of heavenly bliss, in what, at first, seemed to be a triviality. The other people in the restaurant stopped eating only to watch them.

"_And can you feel the love tonight,_

_It is where we are,_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far._

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest,_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best."_

"I hope this is not another farewell dance, V."

"No, Evey, I'm here to stay…" so saying he lead her into a pirouette and then gently pulled her to his strong chest, closing at last the inches separating them. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing her in and then releasing a puff of air on her skin. Evey shivered at the sensation of warm air caressing one of her most sensitive spots. "… if you want me back", he then whispered to her ear. The girl felt her legs melting, she grabbed his blouse clutching at it with small fists, while his hands gently squeezed her slim waist.

"If I want you back? God, V. It's the only thing I wished since … .", she could not utter the last words, tears already welling slowly from her amber eyes. He caught her deeper into his embrace, holding her lithe, shaking frame closer to him. They could not hear the music, nor see the people that were watching them, they could only hear, see and feel each other. Hear their hearts beating in the same rhythm, see the ardour gleaming in their eyes, feel the gentle tremor in their limbs.

"Evey, I'm terribly sorry for leaving you alone, but you must understand that the state I was in back then was a lot different than it is now.", V broke the silence. "There were so many things that I was unable to give you. Including my full trust."

Evey looked up at the man. "Why?", she asked with a shaky voice. She felt his shoulders drop.

"Because I was nothing than can be even *called* a man.", he stated. The girl's face showed confusion.

"V, your looks wouldn't have changed anything."

"I had no looks.", he continued his self-loathing. "Evey…flesh and cartilages tend to melt when subjected to fire and high temperature. I blew my own cell while I was inside, I am sure you can imagine the full extent of it.". One gloved hand reached up to caress the little face looking at him.

"So I should thank Joanna again, shouldn't I?"

"Thank her and her lover too. He was the one that convinced her to at least try and fix me."

"Her what?", Evey asked dumbfounded.

"Her lover … Thomas.", he replied staring as if he was expecting her to remember something. "Good heavens, you did not know.", the revelation hit him.

"No I didn't. Bloody hell, V, you could have told me that earlier.", she barked at him annoyed. V widened his eyes.

"That foul language is not suitable for a lady.", he pointed sounding a bit, just a bit revolted.

"Oh, sorry." Evey blushed.

The masked man found himself chuckling. It all suddenly looked so casual, too casual. His body immediately stiffened, something felt outrageously wrong, he was NOT casual, he was a terrorist, a killer, a man hidden behind a mask, a man that lived alone for 20 years creating his revolution. This…this was not his world.

"What is the matter?", the girl cuddled to his chest asked as she felt him strain. He sighed and released the girl form his grip.

"I do not belong here, Evey. I see no purpose for me, no anchor to keep me from drifting.", he admitted sincerely, not daring to look her in the eyes, clearly embarrassed.

It was Evey's turn to lift her hands and cup his face.

"Then what am I, V?", she breathed tilting his head to look at her, then she raised on her tiptoes, and V gasped as he realized what her intentions were. Warm, downy lips were placed on his mouth, making his brain short-circuit. She sucked his trembling lower lip, then she tenderly slipped her tongue between his parted lips silently waiting for him to respond.

'_So soft, so tender.'_, was his mind whispering back to him. His thoughts trailed off as he left himself encompassed by the feeling. He had no knowledge on how a kiss should be performed but he let himself drift with the wave of passion washing over them. His lips moved making room for her tongue as he deepened the kiss. Behind his closed eyes fireworks exploded with every suckle, with every trail of her tongue over his. They were so lost in the feeling they didn't even hear the people around them applauding.

* * *

When they left the restaurant, night already clothed the town. Evey was holding V's arm as they passed along tall, dark buildings.

"Victor, what's happening?", Evey asked as the man beside her froze, listening to something.

"Shhh.", he hushed, placing a finger on her lips. "I think someone is following us. Stay behind me."

"No, I won't let you be my human shield.", Evey spat. "You won't risk your life again.", she sounded almost desperate.

V cupped her face making her go silent, while he pushed her backwards in the shadows, until she felt the cold wall against her back. He then dug his hand in one of his pockets, retrieving a fistful of blue-green pills.

"What are those for?", the girl asked a bit reluctant, she never liked taking pills.

"According to Joanna, they should help us hide, though I fear the explanation she gave me as to how that will happen was pretty evasive. It's either this or the human-shield."

"I prefer the pills.", she decided reaching for the odd plastic capsules.

They both swallowed one, waiting for them to take effect. V was surveying the area, searching for their stalkers.

"V, where are you?", Evey cried.

"What do you mean, Evey. I'm right…", his voice silenced as the impossible unravelled….he could see neither Evey, nor himself! Two shadows moved in the dark, which V identified as their pursuers, and came out in the open.

"Where the hell are they?", one of them asked.

"I have no fuckin' idea. They couldn't have just disappeared. Must be hiding somewhere.", another voice answered.

V stared at what should have been his arm, but seeing nothing but air. He then reached for Evey, when he finally found her he hugged her making her tense body relax. 'You could have some fun with this, old chap.', the thought made him grim.

"Evey, I would wish you to stay here…"

"Where are you going?", she cut him off clutching at his arms.

"I believe I can use this to our advantage, but I need you to stay here and not move. I'll be fine, I promise.", he soothed her.

"Alright.", she let him go.

The masked man bolted towards their stalkers, careful though to conceal his presence by keeping the noises he made to a minimum. He reached the first man and started circling him like a shark did with his pray. He had to do this fast to avoid detection and risk being shot in a storm of aimless bullets. He placed his huge body in front of his victim, and with abnormal speed he placed his hands on either side of the man's head, twisting it so fast that his cervical bones crushed under the pressure. The victim fell on the ground, limp as a rag doll. By the time his accomplice noticed, V was already behind him thinking his next move. He slowly removed the knife the pursuer wore tied to his leg, but the man still felt something moving and when he looked down he noticed immediately that the weapon was missing. Unknowing to him that was exactly what V had planned, and when he turned around to look for the thief a sharp blade split his neck off his body. As his last images faded away, the man could see ice-cold blue eyes, materializing out of thin air, staring demonically at him.

"_And thus I clothe my naked villainy with odd old ends stol'n out of holy writ, and seem a saint, when most I play the devil."(2_, the blue eyed man recited, a grin spreading on his faux face, making it crumple. He felt alive, a new purpose was born for him. In a flash he was back to his beloved's side gathering her in his embrace.

"You are safe, my dearest.", he hushed.

"I know.", came her answer along with a squeeze of his waist. They broke their hug returning to their trip back home. V pulled out one of the pills and looked at it.

"Please remind me to take a look at these. I'm lead to believing Joanna gave them to me not only for the sake of our safety."

"Why else then?", Evey curiously asked.

"She wants me to do something, though I'm not certain on what that might be."

He put the capsule back in his pocket, when a flash-back stroke his mind.

***

"_The principle on which I've achieved everything is so simple even a child could understand __I, the main issue is possessing the knowledge to apply it. Human brain is still an enigma for most people. As it is the world we live in. Humans are still in the state in which they do not realize that, at a subatomic level, there is no difference between them and a table. They cannot conceive that substances differ from each other only through the number of electrons and nucleons."_

***

End of Chapter XIII

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. Next chapter: V discovers the principle on which Joanna could create super-humans, and realizes what he's supposed to do with it.

Song is: Can you feel the love tonight by Elton John

1) Romeo and Juliet - w. Shakespeare (Act I, Scene V)

2) King Richard III - W. Shakespeare (Act I, Scene III)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I'm very sorry I'm so late with the update and the shortness. I had some problems with my eyes and I wasn't allowed to stand near a computer, TV or anything else that would force my eyes too much. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and that the explanation of Joanna's theory is not too stupid.

**VampirLvr91 **I'm glad you liked that chapter, I was on the brink of thinking it was a complete mess. Thank you so much.

**Agent Evey** I do hope my story will continue to keep you on your toes. I have many things prepared for out beloved characters. Thanks a mil for your review. It's greatly appreciated.

**Yilvina1**, thanks a lot. I'm happy you liked it, and that the song fitted. I had to choose form 4 others and this one seemed to me to be the most appropriate.

**Gabby NCIS** – I will continue...I promise. And I shall think about making V a super-human as Joanna is or not.

**Vsvigilante** you have no idea how happy this makes me. I'm glad I still have you hooked, and I'll try to keep my story up to the standards.

Thank you all for reading my story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own V for Vendetta.

* * *

Chapter XIV

Music was playing loud in Joanna's former house. Victor Dietrich was now the new owner, as the girl and her fiancé decided it was better for them to go back to their country … for good. V was now in the laboratory, humming softly after the song, while he prepared the microscope and the lamellas needed for his research. He was really excited about finding out how those pills worked, and having something to fill his time with increased his good mood. For once in his life Madame Fate was doing his favours.

He changed his usual leather gloves with surgical ones and began analyzing the samples extracted from the 'invisibility pills' under the microscope. The zoomed image showed tiny scorpion like robots, carrying a blue-green bag of liquid on their backs.

"Interesting design. I would have never expected this. Let's see…", V dripped some blood on the sample and then watched the reaction. The microscopic scorpions reacted almost immediately at the contact with human blood, retracting their legs around the body and their telson taking the shape of a fish tail, a perfectly hydrodynamic form. The next moment they spread the blue-green substance making the blood disappear almost instantly.

"Amazing!", he exclaimed taking another sample but this time dripping water instead of blood. The nanobots took the hydrodynamic shape but did nothing else.

V connected a white rounded rectangular device to the lab's laptop, red LED's lit as the device initialized. When he was on his way to put the contents of a pill inside, the door bell rang.

The man grabbed his old mask and wig and put them in place, since Joanna left he could indulge himself into not wearing a mask. He checked the door and saw a Evey waiting for him, he opened and the girl's facial expression changed, joy gleaming in her eyes.

"Evey.", he smiled under the mask. "Please, come in."

"Thank you.", she said as she entered the house. V closed the door behind her and then took her hands cocking his head to the right.

"To which fact do I owe the mirth of your presence, my dearest?", the masked man asked.

"Nothing special. I just needed to see you.", she blushed. A gloved hand raised to caress her check, the rubber covering his skin adding a bit of friction to the touch. "New gloves?", the girl asked grinning. V looked at his hands, withdrawing them rapidly as he saw their rough texture stand out through the thin material. Evey was faster this time, and before he could get them out of reach, she caught and placed them back on her face. "You are already denying me so many things, please don't deny me your touch.", she whispered, gently kissing his palm.

"I apologize. Though I fear this time words will not suffice….", his voice and head dropped simultaneously.

"No, they won't. But now there is time.", she smiled, then changed the subject as she felt the atmosphere getting tense. "So, what were you doing?"

"Discovering a universe of endless possibilities."

"What?", Evey burst, laughing out loud. "You sound like a crazy physician."

"I may become one very soon.", he chuckled. "I was on my way to find out how the pills we took last night work. It could enlighten me upon Joanna's theories."

"Can I join?" she asked breathlessly, "But you will have to tell me about those theories."

"As you wish."

* * *

V and Evey were standing side by side in the lab, Evey helping V to check the program which controlled the nanobots inside a pill. They were both staring in shock at the computer screen.

"V…", she called, the mask turning to face her. "…I need to know….those theories. I need to know how she could do the things she did."

The mask tilted. "What things?", he asked.

"Did you never see what Joanna could do?"

"I'm afraid I did not. She told me once she could do thing others couldn't, she said she does not consider herself a super-human either, but she wasn't very specific. Why do you ask?"

Evey just stared at him, after a couple of minutes she broke the silence. "V…you have abnormal powers yourself…", she made a break to make sure she had his attention, "but…can you send a bullet, that was aimed to hit your head, through the ceiling, by merely thinking at it? Cause that's what … she did."

"No, I … cannot.", he admitted. "As impossible this seems to us it has a logical explanation. I will clarify it for you in a second, shall we sit down?"

_*** _

_A long time ago, I was very amused by what I then considered the most stupid thing a man could think. There was a scientist guy in a documentary that was debating on how our universe appeared. His theory sounded something like this: "At first there was nothing, nothing contracted and then blew up in an explosion that we know as the Big Bang, and that's how our Universe took birth."__. Years later that didn't seemed so stupid, as I discovered a simple mathematical reality. Let me explain…how do you mathematically express "nothing"? Nothing is 0. But then you think…0 can be expressed in an infinity of ways: 1+(-1)=0; 5439+1+(-40)+(-400)+100+(-5100)=0…and so on and so forth. Then you get back to our universe: black holes + stars, matter + antimatter equals: NOTHING. _

_Later on, I got further. __What__ are we made of? I realized that I'm made of the exact same thing as that wall, still if I will slam into it, I will get hurt. "Why?" was the next question. That was even simpler. Because if I wouldn't, I would float into empty space. It's our brain that perceives and processes the information, that impose me the rules. Our entire universe is a large matrix of energy, every particle interconnected. That's why we all see the same thing. That's how crazy people see other people and objects that do not exist, their brain is damaged and they perceive a different reality._

_At a basic level our brain cannot make the difference between what's real and what we imagine. __I used that for my project, and it worked. Our brain can modify the reality, it's just a matter of perception. _

_I've told you, humanity is still at the level where they do not conceive that there is not to much of a difference between the matter they are constructed from and the one building that wall. Let's take an atom of Hydrogen and an atom of Helium. The only difference between the two is that Hydrogen has one electron, one proton and one neutron, while Helium has two electrons, two protons and two neutrons. But they are made of same thing…electrons, protons and neutrons. Which are basically made of energy._

_When you find a way to make your brain connect your energy to the one surrounding you…that's when endless possibilities come into sight. That's when you become the so called super-human. I … just found a shortcut." _

***

"I suppose it makes sense now.", Evey replied to V's story about Joanna's explanation. "It's still hard to swallow."

"Indeed, it is.", V sighed. "She could have done so many things … good things. Such a terrible waste."

"V…can't you do something?"

"I … I could. But I need some time to think."

"Of course", Evey agreed, gently taking his hand into hers. Her fingers caressing and exploring the texture of his hand through the rubber glove. "How long are you going to hide in there?", she whispered.

"I fear it's not that easy for me to reveal myself, love.", he told her, power leaving his voice. He knew this moment will come, he knew he will have to reveal himself one day, but his skin looked as bad as before, and he was…afraid. Afraid of her reaction, afraid of his reaction. He did want to kiss her, to touch her as a lover should, but the thought of her rejecting him, terrified him more than anything on this good earth's crust.

"I understand.", disappointment creeping in her voice.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "You are a beautiful woman, Evey. You deserve far more than a casket of scorched flesh and scars."

"Yes, you're right.", her answer breaking the strings of his heart. "I deserve the man inside.", she added, making the mask to look back at her. "I love you, V. And I'll wait until you are ready."

Silence fell over them as a cloak, Evey was almost certain she could hear her beau's heartbeat, drumming inside his chest, as if it wanted to get out to her. The masked man removed his gloves with shaky hands, revealing a landscape of mottled skin and flesh, then placed his hands into his lap. Small soft fingers landed on them, dancing over the scars, memorizing each knot and valley, then she lifted one up tenderly kissing every inch of it, then suckling the tip of the pointer finger. This made V gasp, turning his breath into pants. She let his hand fall on the curve of her neck. She needed his touch, she could not deny her need for him. She easily got lost into the feeling of this man's touch, it was loving and passionate, tender and fiery at the same time. A mix of emotions she could not clearly describe but which made her light-headed. _'God! If he can do this only by touching me.'_, she thought, then the touch disappeared and in a flash the light was out.

"V…", she called, her voice trembling. Before she could realize what was happening warm leathery lips landed on hers, stealing her words, his tongue timidly parting her lips to connect with hers. She deepened the kiss, almost sucking the soul out of the poor man. He did not want this to end, ever…but the taste of her was driving him mad, he had to stop before it was to late, and he would do the unforgivable. He broke the kiss, a soft moan escaping from the back of his throat. The light and the mask were back in place as fast as they came off. V sat again beside his beloved, gently stroking her cheeks.

"I do love you so much, Evey.", he breathed, drained of power.

End of Chapter XIV

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Short again… sorry. I should have update it last night but we had an "itsy-bitsy" thunderstorm here and I disconnected my router, because I don't want it to blow up…again!

God…really nasty thunders. I usually like thunderstorms, but this one is too close and noisy and … you know … scary! Is cracking my windowpanes.

Thank you **vsvigilante** and **Gabby NCIS **for your kind reviews. You really made me blush. I'm really glad you liked the chapter, sadly it seems that others did not enjoy it as much as you did.

Thank you and enjoy chapter 15.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own V for Vendetta.

* * *

Chapter XV

When V woke up a weight was pressing upon his chest. Fortunately he realized what it was before he could rise to his feet and wake the slender figure sleeping above his torso. A stream of memories of last night flowed over him, after they shared supper and a lovely conversation, Evey decided to stay over for the night. He accepted without second thoughts, her companionship being one thing he desperately wanted. What he did not expected was for them both to fall asleep before the movie ended. V had to admit that the exercises he had to do everyday, to recover his resistance and strength without entering a coma, were getting him very tired. The clock's hands were pointing it was almost time for Evey to wake up and get ready for a new day at work, but V decided to let her sleep a bit longer, indulging himself to hold her close and feel her weight pressed upon him, her scent invading his nostrils, and to slowly fondle her chestnut curls.

"Evey.", a velvety male voice made way through her dreams, she opened her eyes only to see the white mask of her lover look back at her, his leather thumb stroking her cheek. Evey yawned smiling then stretched.

"Mmm, now that's a nice way to wake up.", she said with a groggy voice, leaving her arms to fall lazy around V's neck. "We should do this more often."

"As my lady wishes.", he chuckled. "But for now, my fair maiden, you should prepare for work, and I shall make breakfast."

"Will you eat with me?", the words left her moth as the most innocent plead. She had enough meals alone, with him only watching her eat.

"Of course, my dear. I shall change my mask and I will join you.", his answer being rewarded with a loving hug. The girl then sprang to her feet, and before he could do the same thing she was already going to take a shower.

"And thus the Beauty falls in love with the Beast, despite his evil deeds, despite being kept away of his true nature. And to think I never believed it was possible.", he smiled to himself then left to change his mask.

………………………………………………………….

Evey was finishing up getting ready for a new day, when she felt the familiar smell of eggie in a basket. She hurried up to the kitchen, finding V already seated, his fake face in place, smiling at her. 'God, even with that mask his smile is breathtaking.', the thought caught her by surprise turning her cheeks to a bright red.

"Is there something the matter?", he asked, making his unique gesture of tipping his head to the right, while he raised from his chair, offering the other to Evey.

"No, nothing.", she sat, eyes locked on the plate in front of her. "I haven't ate this since you last made it for me."

"Don't you like it?", he inquired with concern.

"I do…", the girl added fast, "…but I couldn't eat. It reminded me too much of you and Gordon.", her expression darkened.

"I'm … sorry."

The apologetic look in his eyes made Evey's hear melt. She got up, slowly walking towards him, then sliding her hands around his waist from behind. "I know." She propped her chin on his shoulder, letting her hands roam over his chest and abdomen, gently caressing the muscles hidden beneath the clothes. Her touch sending sparks of pleasure through his body. V removed her hands softly, desire already clouding his thinking.

"We should eat, otherwise my lady will be late for work.", he stated, then raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

………………………………………………………..

What for others looked like a normal couple taking a walk through London, was in fact the infamous couple that saved Britain from Sutler's tyranny. The masked vigilante walking his protégée to her workplace, right under everybody's nose.

When they arrived to the library, a tall, blonde woman was waiting at the door. As they approached, V could distinguish the woman's characteristics better, it was a good-looking female, most likely in her early forties, her figure was one of a well-read person.

"Miss Dillingham!", Evey greeted, "I haven't seen you for quite some time. How are you?"

"I'm fine, dear. I'm so sorry I didn't make it to the library lately, my work schedule is killing me.", the woman answered smiling.

"It's all right… Oh, sorry, let me introduce you. Victor this is one of my best customers, Miss Angela Dillingham."

"Victor Dietrich. I'm delighted to meet you.", V presented himself. "Evey, I'm heading back home. If you need anything please call me."

"All right. See you tonight."

"Good bye.", V bowed and took his leave.

Evey opened the door, letting her client in.

"Very handsome young man. Is he your lover?", Angela asked.

"Yes, he is.", Evey replied, almost proud. Of course she was proud, she had the most handsome and caring man in whole England, and no mask could hide that.

"Congratulations, hun. You worth a happy ending."

"Thank you."

"What book do you recommend me today?", the older woman requested.

"How does Giovanni Boccaccio's 'Decameron' sound?", the young librarian suggested.

"Lovely, the perfect book for a single woman.", they both laughed heartily at the remark.

………………………………………………………..

V was taking a break from his research, reclining on the sofa with a book in his hand. He still wore the fake face mask, given the fact that Evey wanted to spend this evening with him, again, and it was almost time for her to arrive.

' _-"Descend to me, mild Evening-star  
Thou canst glide on a beam,  
Enter my dwelling and my mind  
And over my life gleam!" _

_When, from above, he heard the girl,_

_The evening-star shone dead,_

_The skies began to reel and whirl _

_Where used to be his stead_

_With crimson torches in the air_

_The world's far ends are rife,_

_And from the valleys of nowhere_

_A proud shape comes to life;_

_On his locks of black hair he bears  
His crown a fierce fire frames;  
He floats as he really comes  
Swimming in the sun's flames. _

_The marble arms from the black shroud_

_Reach out as for embrace,_

_He comes so pensive, sad and proud,_

_And wax-pale is his face. _

_But his big wonderful eyes, odd eerie spell,  
Chimerically spark,  
Two passions bottomless and fell_

_And overfull with dark. _

_-"From my sphere hardly I come to  
Follow thy voice, thy sight;  
The bright sun is my father and  
My mother is the night. _

_O come my treasure! Leave afar_

_The world where you abide_

_My love, I am the evening-star_

_And you shall be my bride.  
_

_O come, and upon thy blond hair  
Crowns of stars I shall crowd,  
And more that all of them, up there,  
Thou wild look fair and proud."_

_-"O, you are handsome as in sleep_

_But can a demon be;_

_Yet I shall never take the path you show to me. _

_My heartstrings ache when every eve_

_You vent your cruel desire,_

_Your eyes, so gloomy, make me grieve,_

_And scorching is their fire".' (1_

The door bell interrupted his reading. "So early?", he asked. He opened the door, expecting Evey to be there. Instead…

"Miss Dillingham? What are you doing here?", he asked confused.

"Am I not allowed to visit an old friend, or should I say….an old lover?", the woman laughed at him.

"I'm afraid you are confounding me with somebody else."

"Am I?"

"You may, or you may not. Either way I cannot recall your face or anything later than 20 years ago.", he stated.

"Is this an effect of what happened at Larkhill?", she asked.

"How do you know about Larkhill?"

"I know everything about you…", she stepped closer to him, pressing a hand on his chest. His muscles stiffened. The masked man had no idea who the woman was or what she wanted from him, one thing was certain, she knew how he got to be imprisoned and why.

"Is this their work too?", she lifted on hand to caress his face. V caught it before it could touch him. "No wrinkles, no white hair for a man of your age. Amazing. You look exactly like when you were 25 years old."

"Who are you?", this time his voice was menacing.

"I'm the woman you left, preferring being imprisoned for your stupid brother than staying with her."

"Why was I taken at Larkhill?"

"For being gay."

"Pardon me, but I've never been attracted to men.", V cocked his head in indignation.

"You weren't, but you said you were just to save Gordon's back. Because he was gay. I'll never forgive him for letting you go there.", the woman got even closer to him, until their bodies were glued, then added "I loved you so much. I still do." He tried to jerk back but it was too late, Evey was staring at them, tears already welling from her eyes.

End of Chapter XV

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading.

(1 – fragment from 'The Evening-Star' by Mihai Eminescu

For those that do not know, Boccaccio's Decameron is a collection of 100 stories, most of them erotic.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I'm back with chapter 16. Enjoy! :D I wrote this while I was gone fishing, fighting with rats and snakes.

Gabby NCIS – Awesome. What can I say, brilliant minds think alike. You should upload that fic, I'd really like to read it. Thank you very much for the review.

Vsvigilante – I really scared you a bit, didn't I? But fortunately, V is NOT gay. I am very happy you like my fic, thank you very much for your feedback.

Agent Evey – I'm glad you like it and find it interesting enough. I really appreciate your reviews. Thank you very much.

aren rayn – Thanks a lot for the review. Glad I could make this story interesting enough to keep you as my reader.

Thank you so much to all my readers. I love you all!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own V for Vendetta.

* * *

Chapter XVI

V was shocked, but not of her reaction, she had all the right to be like that, he would react the same if he'd been in her stead…but he wasn't. It was his fault, he was yet again the reason for her tears.

"Evey…", he tried.

"What's the meaning of this?", she asked, trying to suppress her sobs.

"Evey, dear, we were just recollecting some long lost memories. Didn't Victor told you we were lovers?", Angela clarified, her voice intending to be innocent but only managing to sound mocking.

"Oh…", was the only reply Evey could muster.

"I did not knew we were lovers. I do not remember anything. This woman assaulted me."

"Yes…an assault you clearly enjoy.", the younger woman spat at him. It was only then when he realized that Mrs. Dillingham was still close to him, in what looked like an embrace. V took a step backwards, realising himself from the woman's grip and straitening his posture, cupping his hands in front of him.

"You know very well my situation. Would a man in my position do this kind of things? Please think about it.", he calmly stated.

"That's not a good excuse…Victor.", his name twisted in irony.

"Is it not? Evey…who am I?"

"You're Victor Dietrich..."

"I asked you who I am, not who I was.", V cut her off, while he got closer to her and tried to take her hand.

"Don't touch me!", the girl shouted.

"You'd better leave her alone, my love. Can't you see she's rejecting you.", Angela tried to put some more wood sticks on the fire. But V's mind twisted at the word rejection and his demons woke up from their slumber. His hands withdrew, his head dropped and his gaze emptied.

"I'm sorry.", the words left his lips as a barely audible whisper. She knew something was wrong the moment his eyes left her to look at his gloved hands. "Mrs. Dillingham, I would wish you to leave my home, I'm not the man you are looking for, he died 20 years ago."

"You are the man I am looking for.", the woman almost jumped on him, but V was fast and he'd moved in a corner of the room before she could reach him.

"Evey, you should leave too, go and do as you see fit with your life. I'm better off alone."

"But, V…"

"No…I do not wish you to complicate your life. Now, leave!", his deep voice was powerful but not even a drop of intention was put into words. Of course he did not want her to leave, what he wanted now was to hold her, comfort her…for her to comfort him. To tell him that she does not care about his scars. But…she didn't even want him to touch her. She was rejecting him.

"All right, if this is what you want. But you will regret this.", Evey was angry, she left his house without looking back. If she only knew what he thought, that he was regretting this already. If only she could feel the pang in his heart as he saw her leave once again, this time maybe forever.

On the other side Miss Dillingham was in terror, he knew that voice, as a matter of fact all England did.

"You…you…are the te….the terrorist.", she mumbled.

"Hmm.", he nodded. "Am I still the man you remembered?"

"You're a murderer.", the woman accused.

"Indeed, I am. And if you dare show your face here or around Evey, I will forget my manners and I will kill you.", V menaced. "Now, will you be gentle and go away?"

The woman did not wait to be told twice and stormed out of the building. If one thing was certain it was that Angela will never set foot into that house ever again._ 'I'll call the police as soon as I get home. Oh, God. And I wanted to date him.'_, she thought.

…………………………………………….

What was he going to do now? Fate gave him another chance and he screwed it up. How could he let that happen?

"Who am I? What am I suppose to do?", he asked the void.

Then he realized, without him Evey would be in danger. He had to continue to protect her.

From the shadow, he will be her vigilante. He was a murderer after all, he was still V, not some Victor Dietrich, imprisoned for being gay and leaving behind an obsessed girlfriend. He was a burn victim, an ex-lab rat, an experiment, an avenger and a hopelessly in love bloke, ready to lay down his life and die for the woman he loved. But for that he needed his things from the gallery, and he had to ask Evey to let him in, the gallery was hers now. And he needed a good excuse to go there.

…………………………………………….

Almost three weeks have passed since their fight, and Evey was on her way to work. She decided to go forward, already dating John, a 30 years old university professor and a very faithful customer. He wasn't the most handsome man, but at least he had some manners and treated her well.

As she walked around the corner she passed by the news stand, the image V was on the front page of many newspapers. She bought one, the headline jumping in her eyes: '**Codename V is BACK!**'

She read the article, there were some witnesses that said they saw him and the testimony of a woman that knew him, her name was……Angela Dillingham.

"Bitch!", Evey cursed. But what about the others, did they really saw him or they were just lying for the sake of gaining attention.

By the time she got to work John was already waiting for her.

"Good morning, love.", he greeted her.

"'Morning, John.", she replied.

"Is there something wrong?", the man asked with concern. "You look odd this morning."

"I'm not feeling very well."

John saw the newspaper she held, taking it from her hands and reading the headline. "I hope you're not believing this bullshit.", he told her then read the rest of the article. "Angela Dillingham. Isn't she one of your customers? She was his fiancée, did you knew that?"

"No, I didn't.", Evey said loosing her temper. "Please, John. I don't want to talk about it."

"How did he looked like, under that mask?", the man continued. Evey was on the brink of exploding.

"I do not know, John. I only saw him with a mask."

"But, why?"

"Because he was burned."

"Ouch. I had a friend who had 2nd and 3rd degree burns on almost half of his body. I remember I almost puked when I saw him like that. Very nasty sight, I must say. He died 2 weeks later because of an infection."

They spent the day talking about different diseases and boring topics. When it was almost time to close up, John decided to leave.

"Honey, I'm leaving. See you tomorrow.", John said an then he leaned to kiss her. After they broke the kiss, Evey's smile dropped. At the library's entrance V was frozen, staring at them.

"Bye, love.", the younger man smiled widely.

"Bye.", was the faint reply leaving the girl's mouth.

V stepped forward, not sparing even a glance for the man passing by him.

"What are you doing here?", Evey dared to ask after the other man left.

"I want to ask you something."

"What do you want?"

"I need some things from the Shadow Gallery. I'm afraid I cannot bear wearing normal clothes anymore longer. I'm already having problems with my skin."

"All right. Let's go then. I'm closing up anyway."

"As you wish.", he accepted.

…………………………………………..

V finished gathering his things, placing them on the leather sofa in front of the telly. He began packing them in a knapsack. Evey stood behind the sofa, but still keeping her distance. She shuddered at the sight of V's daggers.

"What are you going to do with those?" , she asked.

"I told you already.", he told her, not raising his eyes to meet hers.

"I'm talking about the knives, V."

"I need them."

"For what?"

V sighed, he did not know what to tell her. He did not wanted to tell her the truth, it was the only way he could see her.

"They have only one use, Evey, and you know what it is."

Evey's mouth opened. "Killing again?", she muttered, her lips trembling.

"Yes. I have to find a purpose for me in this world. This is the only one I found. Either I do this or I die.", he confessed.

"Why, V?"

"Because I lost my anchor." His answer was painful to hear. He did loved her so much, she could see it in his eyes. What a fool she'd been, how could she ever doubted him, of all people. V would never cheat her, never.

"I was angry, V. I didn't mean to sound or act like I was rejecting you. Please understand."

"I do understand, Evey. And I will be fine, you do not need to worry about me anymore. Live your life. You have a man that treats you right and cares about you now. Worry about him.", so saying he took the knapsack and prepared to go. Evey stood in front of him, digging her hands into the fabric covering his chest.

"Please don't leave. Don't leave me alone again.", she pleaded, all her body shaking and tears flooding her eyes.

"You're not alone, dearest.", he reminded her.

"I am without you.", so saying she seizing his lips with her own. His self control evaporated then as his mouth claimed hers. He dropped the knapsack, circling her with his strong arms. They devoured each other, air no longer needed. Evey dragged him to the sofa, as his scent surrounded her droving her mad. They fell on the soft cushion, loosing themselves in the entity of the other.

When Evey started to unbutton his shirt, the masked mad jumped as electrocuted.

"What happened?", she asked confused. "V, I don't care about your scars, and you can keep the mask if you want to."

"I do not want to keep the mask, my love.", he answered, closing on her again. "The last things I have left are my common sense and my dignity. I do not want to taint them, as I do not wish to taint yours. I will not let you make love with a man that didn't have the honour to show you his face."

"But, V, I need you now.", she whispered pleadingly.

"I know, my angel. And I need you too.", so saying, he raised his hands to the back of his neck an began to peel the mask off.

End of Chapter XVI

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** The most waited chapter 17 is up.

**Vsvigilante** – hope this chapter is to your liking. Not very long, sadly, and I made you and the other readers wait longer than I should have. Sorry. As for your muse chasing me around, please take it back, and please use it to finish up those stories you left unfinished. I'm still waiting for the continuation of "My immortal". (*big grin*)

**Aren Rayn** – I know I kind of made Evey out of character, but I needed the fight for the reconciliation(*blushes*). Sorry. I'll probably rewrite that chapter later on. Thank you again. Your feedback is mostly appreciated.

**Sarafina89** – I'm so delighted you enjoy my story. Hope the chapter was up soon enough, and that you will enjoy it. Thanks a lot.

**Gabby NCIS** – Hope you like the new chapter. And I will write more about the new man in Evey's life in the next one. Thank you so much for all your reviews. PS: DiNozzo is pretty sexy, isn't he? (*giggles*…God, late hour thinking.)

Thank you so much to all my readers. I love you all!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own V for Vendetta.

* * *

**WARNING!!**

**This chapter contains sexual situations and therefore is rated M(or R). So I ask anyone not of the age of majority in their countries to skip it. Thank you for your understanding.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter XVII

"_I do not want to keep the mask, my love.", he answered, closing on her again. "The last things I have left are my common sense and my dignity. I do not want to taint them, as I do not wish to taint yours. I will not let you make love with a man that didn't have the honour to show you his face."_

"_But, V, I need you now.", she whispered pleadingly._

"_I know, my angel. And I need you too.", so saying, he raised his hands to the back of his neck an began to peel the mask off. _

…………………………………………………_.._

Evey was dumbfounded, he was removing his mask…_'Oh my God, he's going to show me his face. What should I do?'_ , she was thinking over and over again. She was in utter shock, what if she will not like his face, or even worse: do what John did when he saw his friend. No, no…of course not, she will like V no matter how he looks. After all she fell in love with him while he was wearing that annoying, always smiling Guy Fawkes mask.

V was slowly releasing his ears from the thin silicone layer covering them, careful not to tear it and also cementing his decision with every inch of skin he exposed. This was the hardest thing he'd ever done, he could imagine each and every reaction she could have regarding his appearance, fear, sickness…pity, but he just wished she would have the same expression she had when she saw the new mask. Then he suddenly halted, what was he doing? Evey was now having another man, she wasn't his anymore.

"V, what happened?", she asked worried when he didn't move for almost a minute.

"Are you sure about all this, Eve? I'm not what you expecting me to be. The man you have now…he's much more to your liking…"

"I'm very sure V. I…I made a mistake. I took your words for good, I really thought you wanted me to leave…I was so angry seeing you with that woman that I lost control over my thoughts, I forgot to listen to my heart. John means nothing to me…I…I used him to forget you. But I can't, V.", she closed the distance between them, placing her hands on his chest, feeling his heart rate increasing. Her eyes not leaving his. "I love you more than I thought."

"Dearest…you're another man's now. I cannot take you…"

"Stop it! Please. Do you remember what I told you after you released me? That I could not feel anything anymore?"

"How could I forget…", he whispered, guilt building inside him again. He hated himself for all the suffering he subjected her to.

"It's still true. I can't feel anything for anyone…", Evey confessed. "…except for you. I'm sorry for all the mistrust, for all the bad words I had thrown at you. And I'm sorry for loving you as I do."

His breath was heavy, trying to calm down his heartbeat. This woman loved him, truly loved him. This woman was HIS and he will have her, tonight, in his home, in his bed. One last gulp of air, and he completely removed the mask, taking the wig off with it. He was prepared for whatever outcome, his eyes sliding back at her.

Evey's mouth opened, she could not contain her tears anymore. This was the man she fell in love with?

V just stood there, not knowing how to interpret her reaction, why was she crying? Was he looking that bad? His knees were becoming weak, he wanted to run, he wanted to die. She was shocked, he could tell by the look in her eyes. The man took a step back, ready to hide his face again, to spare her from the dreadful view.

"_Ecce homo_.", he only managed to utter, the usual powerful voice now reduced to a faint whisper. But … Evey was again close to him, her fingers landing on his cheek, slowly descending along his strong jaw. He had no hair, nor eyebrows. His overall figure was retaining the characteristics of a British male. His nose was straight, clear of scars but still keeping the fleshy pink colour as most of his skin. His dark azure eyes guarded by well defined arches, gazing upon her heavily. The lips, slightly parted, had the same shape as the mask, just the texture differing. Her thumb lightly caressed his lower lip, making him tilt his head.

"Yes, the man.", she breathed. "The man I've been waiting for so long. The man I love, the man for which I long, the only man I will ever need.". After saying that, she kissed him like there was no tomorrow. He was the man she always expecting him to be, he was even more than that. He was her mate, her half, her reason to be.

When they broke the kiss their gazes met, this time all V could read in her eyes was love, passion and pure desire. She wanted him, scars or no scars. He scooped her in his arms kissing her again then smiling back at her, his lips curving to the left, a small dimple taking shape on his cheek.

"You have the most wonderful smile I ever saw, did you know that?", she said, cuddling in his embrace, his smile becoming a full grin at the statement.

"I do love you so, Evey. Please don't doubt me again.", he pleaded as they slowly retreated to the bedroom.

"I promise I won't, V. I never should have doubted you, yet I did."

"Deed forgiven, my love."

He laid her on the bed, closing the door behind him with his leg, then positioned himself above her catching her lips with his. The dim light of the room was provided by a single lamp, placed beside the bed, where once tons of books took shelter. Evey continued to unbutton his shirt, while he was removing his gloves, then gently pushed away the straps of her dress, nibbling her ear then kissing her neck slowly descending towards her collarbone. Her skin covered with goose-bumps when his lips landed in the small space between her neck and collarbone, and a soft moan escaped her mouth.

Finally all the buttons were undone, Evey removed the garment and placed a kiss above his heart. The touch sent sparks of pleasure through V's body, the sensation was foreign to him but he found it utterly heavenly.

"Oh, Evey.", he purred, his voice echoing through the silent Shadow Gallery, making Evey's heart rumble. She was literary losing her mind under this man's endearments, she had been with other men before but none was like him. The intensity of his passion was overwhelming, staggering her core, making her burn like a torch under his touch. He kissed every newly revealed inch of her skin as he removed her dress, his hands blessing her body with caresses. One by one, their clothes were taken off, only the undergarments left to cover their nudeness.

"Evey, I must confess I never done this before. I have no knowledge on how to please a woman.", he uttered, as he halted from his exploration. "I might disappoint you." His gaze was hesitant, his body hovering above her, two inches away from skin to skin contact. But this distance offered Evey a full view to this man's physique, thing that made her even more aroused. His strong body was the result of years of training, each and every muscle worked beautifully and well defined. His skin was a mosaic of red, angry scars and patches of pale skin, scarred but not as bad, crossed by purple hued spots. But even the scars were unable to hide the work of art that was V.

"V.", Evey called, cupping his face with both her hands and staring straight to his eyes, seeking to emphasis her words. "No other man made me feel as you did, by merely touching me, but if you feel confused I'm here to guide you. Even though you do not need guidance, all you need to do is to listen to your heart.", she encouraged him. V seized her lips once again, his arousal becoming even more demanding, his black briefs stretched to the limit.

She didn't even feel V removing her last defence, as his tongue played with the berry of her breast. One finger trailed along her thigh, heading to her centre, when it reached the destination Evey arched upwards finally making their bodies touch. V suddenly felt the urge to be closer, as close as he could get, so he removed the cotton briefs, almost tearing them off, then pressed himself onto the woman beneath him, pinning her deep into the mattress. He could feel the softness of her skin, he could even feel her heartbeat. But it was not enough, his manhood swelling further when he felt the dampness between her thighs. He started to move, rubbing gently her bud, and he was rewarded with the most delightful moan. Pleasure was building inside him, his thighs were on fire and he moved a bit faster, enjoying every little sound his beloved made. Her eyes were lost in desire, silently pleading for more. And he relented.

At first he tested her entrance, she was damp and warm, then slowly he slid inside her. Waves of pleasure washed over him as he progressed, her body adjusting to his dimensions.

"God, V!", she breathed, while he was filling her. Although his size was not exceedingly big, he was certainly big enough to fill her completely. V made a short pause, to accustom himself with the feeling of her around him, then he began to move. His thrusting calm and calculated, meant to drive the poor woman insane. The delightful pain was becoming more and more unbearable with each thrust for both of them, their breathing was erratic, mostly panting than breathing, Evey was writhing beneath him. He increased both the speed and the force of his thrusts, making the girl moan at the stimulation her body was subjected to. If the world was indeed a stage, as Shakespeare said, and their life was a mere play, this was undoubtedly was the moment they reached the catharsis.

"Come for me, my love.", V spoke. His voice was the last drop needed to throw her over the edge, and he could feel her in all her glory, he could feel her body arching into his, her inner muscles flexing around his manhood as he continued to move into her. And then … the explosion, threads of pleasure encompassing his every nerve, he groaned as he released himself inside her.

They relaxed, silence wrapping them in the dim lit room, and cuddling into a loving embrace. V placed a tender kiss on her nose.

"I never felt this alive in my whole life.", he was exhausted, the huge amount of emotions draining him of all his strength. "I love you, my dearest."

"I love you too, V. After all this time, I am finally yours, body and soul.", she said.

"Indeed you are my sweet.", he laughed, knowing it was true. She was his, as he was hers, for eternity and beyond.

End of Chapter XVII

* * *

Ecce homo(lat.)= Behold the man.(eng.)

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. Next: Evey has to deal with John. And V will be there to help her.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Whoopey…earthquake! *straight-face* Not funny at all, not since they becoming so frequent. Earthquake or not, chapter 18 is finished.

**Agent Evey** – I'm so happy you liked it. Yeah, I found the kiss on the heart the right thing for Evey to do, I thought it was tender and comforting for V. Thank you for your kind review.

**ArenRayn **– Uhm…I don't really think about how I will do a thing before I actually do it. I just think at the main ideas and than I wait for inspiration. Then it simply happens, I write whatever my mind thinks it's logical to happen next. I write and rewrite until I'm satisfied with the result. And I know what you mean by going overboard, I really tried not to, though the temptation was there.(*grin*) Thanks a lot.

**Gabby NCIS** – Who doesn't want a V? I would certainly want one, virgin or not virgin, I don't care. *sly grin* Glad you liked the love scene, more to come. Yeah, V's eyes are like Weaving's, he indeed has some marvellous eyes.

**Vsvigilante** – I bow to you. I tried to take your suggestion, about V appearing in full costume, and merge it with my own idea, I sure hope the result is pleasing you.

**Kylie** – Thank you so much for your review. It's very humbling. For me, any sequel to the movie involving V and Evey being together, would be fantastic, unfortunately there is none.*cries*

**VampirLovr89** – You really want to make me faint of over-joy, don't you? God, I'm so happy you like my story so much. And to think at the beginning I believed it was a total failure. Thank you so much, my friend.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own V for Vendetta.

* * *

Chapter XVIII

Somewhere in London, in a dim lit bedroom, two lovers sleep, their limbs entangled, red mottled flesh upon smooth creamy skin. It was quite some time since V had such a sound sleep, but as usual he would wake up at the exact same hour, the result of years of training his self-control. Consciousness was slowly returning to him as his eyes fluttered open, and what a wonderful feeling it was, the press of her lithe body onto his, her hands lazily wrapped around him as were his around her, and her head resting peacefully on the crook of his neck. He knew it was almost time for her to wake up, and given the fact they were now in the Shadow Gallery, it will take a longer time to reach her work-place, so he will not be able to let her rest a bit more. The least he could do was make the early awakening a bit sweeter. His hands roamed up and down her back, while he tenderly kissed her forehead.

"Mmm…", she moaned in delight, her eyes blinking open, she smiled then kissed him under the jaw. V looked down, after he felt her mouth on his skin.

"Good morning, my sweet.", he purred in a drowsy voice, grinning widely.

"Morning, handsome.", she smiled back at him.

He tilted his head. 'Handsome', he? She must be saying that just to make him feel good, she couldn't mean it, could she? He looked at their entangled bodies, rough scars brushing against her unblemished skin. He looked away, away from that image and away from her.

"What's wrong?", Evey asked, she knew he was not yet used to being seen, but she will fight away his demons, she will do anything to see him happy. And she really believed he was handsome.

He looked back at their bodies, silently showing her what was bothering him. She looked too.

"Hmm. You know what this reminds me of?", a sly smile crossing her lips.

He shook his head.

"Strawberries with cream.", she answered biting her lip.

He had to laugh. How wouldn't he, it was the funniest thing he'd ever been associated with. "So I'm a strawberry now?", he asked, unable to suppress his laughter.

"Yeah. A very tasty one.", so saying she hungrily took his lips with hers. "God, I love your lips.", she said as she came up for air.

"Love, we should get out of bed."

"Why?", she whined.

"Because, my lady has to go to work, and solve a little problem."

"Oh…yeah."

"Go freshen yourself. In the meantime I shall prepare our breakfast.", V told her, nuzzling his nose to hers.

"Alright. But I … I want you to come with me, V. You don't have to do anything, just to be there for me.", she pleaded.

"As you wish.", the unmasked man accepted, and he was rewarded with another kiss from his beloved.

"Thank you."

……………………………………….

When John arrived at the library, Evey was showing some books to the man he saw yesterday. And Evey was disturbingly relaxed around the man, who was visibly more attractive than he was.

"Good morning, sweetheart.", John saluted, heading towards the two.

"Oh…Hello, John."

"Feeling better today?"

"Yeah. Just that I have to talk to you.", Evey's smile dropped.

"What's the matter?", the younger man asked, as they were heading to Evey's desk.

"John … I don't know how to put this.", she sighed.

"Oh…you want to…break up with me?", it was more an affirmation than a question.

"I'm sorry, but it won't work."

"Why not? I mean, I'm not Prince Charming, but I do have other qualities.", he tried to convince her.

"I know, you're a wonderful man, but I can't do this to you. My heart belongs to somebody else."

"Evey, he's dead. And even if he would be alive, he was a murderer."

"He had all the reasons to be.", Evey replied, fire burning in her eyes.

"You are not in love with him. What happens to you is called Stockholm Syndrome. This usually happens to hostages…"

"A syndrome? And what did he had…the Lima Syndrome? I was never his hostage. All he did was protect me."

"Against your will. I want to ask you something…how come you had your head shaven? I really can't believe you did that to yourself.", John insisted. But Evey was blocked, how would she explain that? She understood why V did it, but he would never understand. V was looking at them, worried and prepared to help Evey through this.

"Norsefire. I was imprisoned.", she said, although it was not quite the truth it could be interpreted that way. Norsefire was after all responsible for imprisoning her spirit. "V saved me just before the execution.", her voice trailed off. V's jaw dropped. She covered him off for the worst thing he had done to her. He put down the book, raising to take the books back to their place. Both Evey and John stared to the place he stood, on the table now laid a black hat and … a Guy Fawkes mask. John advanced towards the table, lifting the heavy enamel mask. He took in all the details, black slits covering the eyes and mouth openings, the leather straps and most important the marks left by bullets.

"Are you trying to make fun of me?", he mumbled still looking at the mask in his hands.

Evey did not know what to tell him, they did not plan to reveal V's true identity unless it was truly necessary. He was probably distracted and forgot about the mask. And that was exactly what happened, when V returned and saw the mask in John's hands he froze.

"Can anyone tell me what's going on?", John asked again.

"This shouldn't have happened.", Evey managed to speak. "We're not trying to make fun of you. Help me a bit here.", she pleaded, looking helplessly at V. The younger man looked at them both, confused.

"Help you? Evey … If you are dating this guy you could've just told me, not spoon-feed me with all those lies."

"I…"

"Can I talk to you in private?", John asked her.

The girl looked at V, silently asking for his consent. The man nodded and then spoke, "I shall let you discuss in peace. But before that, may I have my mask back?", a gloved hand was extended towards the mask.

-- --

"What's the meaning of all this? I can't believe you are doing this to me."

"I'm sorry John, you weren't supposed to see the mask.", Evey apologized.

"What is he doing with the mask anyway?"

"The mask is his…"

"Oh, for Christ's sake, you can't expect me to believe that that hunk is Codename V. He was a burn victim, remember?"

"Appearances can be misleading.", she replied.

"Indeed they can. I never believed you would be such a … bitch.", the man spat with disgust.

Evey's face flushed with anger. "You know nothing about me, and you shouldn't use that foul language around me. I'm really sorry for what happens, but I can't be with you. My heart belongs to V, period."

"You are such a fucking liar. You know he is dead. They found his body blown to bits in the debris."

The memory was painful in Evey's mind. She had lived with it for a year, imagining his body scattered in the remains of the explosion. Her eyes became red and tears started welling, but John would not stop, he was going to make her suffer.

"Oh, look, your pretty boyfriend left. Well, I think you're all alone with me now. No pretty boy, no bloody terrorist. Just me, a stupid biology professor. You know what, I still believe he was a murderer. No matter his reasons, he had no right to kill those people."

"If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die? And if you wrong us, shall we not revenge?", a strong voice came from behind him. John turned around only to see a black clad figure and a grinning mask staring at him.

"Mate, sorry, but you're not scaring anyone with that.", the man sneered.

"That's not my purpose. For that I would require a knife and my beloved, here present, forbid me to posses one today.", the masked vigilante calmly stated.

"Then what do you want?"

"I would be very much pleased if you would stop your verbal assault inflicted upon my lady."

"And why would I do that? She deserves every word. You both are nothing more than two bloody liars. Wearing his mask and imitating his voice won't make you him, pretty face."

V started laughing, though irony could be read all over it.

"What's so funny?", the other man asked, but no response came. Instead a deep silence feel for a couple of minutes.

"Evey.", the masked man called. Two red puffy eyes rising to look at him. He sighed. "I'm terribly sorry for everything."

"It's not your fault.", she whispered weakly then slide in his embrace.

"Go wipe your tears, I'll handle this."

Evey nodded and left to the bathroom.

"Where are you going? I haven't finished talking to you.", John tried to stop her, but V was holding him in place, his gloved hand maintaining an iron grip on the man's shoulder.

"From here on I will clarify everything for you."

"Alright, so … who are you?"

"Legally, as I recently found out, my name is Victor Dietrich. Before this I did not have a name, while I was imprisoned they used to call me "Five", as you can imagine, I couldn't keep that name the reason being quite clear. So I took the roman equivalent of the Arabic number 5, which is represented, as you well know, by the letter V.", he answered. The other man shook his head.

"Ok, let's say you are Codename V. Everyone knows you escaped Larkhill by blowing your own cell, how come you have no scars?"

"Hmm.", V smiled under the mask. He raised his other hand, till then held behind his back. John eyes widened as he saw, what he thought it was the man's face, hanging as a rag in his hands.

"Another mask?", John asked breathlessly, he was pale white as he realized that the man he just mocked was indeed V. His blood froze, denying to flow through his veins, thoughts hitting hard on his brain: he insulted Evey! This man is going to kill him.

"Please don't hate Evey for what she had done. It was all my fault, I have driven her away because of my own ineptitude of offering her my trust. And she tried to move on." Well, that was something John did not expect. "She did not want to hurt you."

"I'm sorry, John, but I truly love him. He was the first person to show me kindness after so many years since my parents died. He protected me, cared for me and made me what I am today.", Evey's little voice was heard.

John sighed, he was starting to understand. These two were in love, very in love, and he won't stand in their way.

"I should be apologizing.", he started. "For everything. I … should be going now."

"Thank you for understanding.", V thanked him.

"No need to. Good afternoon.", so saying, the man turned around and headed to the exit. Before he opened the door he took just one glance behind, what he saw was to remain embedded into his memory for a long time: pink, scarred features emerging from behind the always smiling mask, Evey's hands going around his neck, as he brought her closer to him. Then their mouths joined into a passionate kiss.

End of Chapter XVIII

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** I'm so, so sorry for the long wait. I just had other things to do. My apologies.

I know the story seems to go nowhere, but I do have a well planned plot. The last few chapters were 'fillers', a bit of romance for the ones that craved for it. I must confess they were kind of sloppy and they made our beloved characters not very true to themselves but I will fix that. From this chapter on I will return to the main plot, the crossover between 'V for Vendetta' and 'Nemesis'. New enemies, new problems, new world order…and a lot of juicy action. *grins* Ok, ok….romance too.

_I'm very tired, I haven't slept much lately and this chapter and the replies to your reviews might be a bit short and clumsy. _

**Gabby NCIS** – I'm so happy you liked the chapter. And I hope John didn't brought you up bad memories. Thank you so very much.

**Vsvigilante** – I'm so glad you liked it. Thank you for the suggestion and for your always so kind reviews.

**Aren Rayn** – Yeah, I kind of messed up the last chapters. John will be the last to know V's identity, I promise. Thank you for the feedback, and for the fact that even though I mess the story up sometimes you still read it and try to get me back on track. I highly appreciate it.

**Cadaver Carnivorum** - Thank you for the review, what would be an artist without his critics? I had enough of the soap-opera too so I'll let V and Evey have some time for themselves without others interfering in their relationship.

**Agent Evey** – Aww! That's really nice of you, thank you so much for the support. (*hugs tightly*) I felt sorry for John too when I wrote the chapter, but what could I do…Evey belongs to V. :D

**VampirLovr91** – Oh, God, I'm blushing. Thank you for your beautiful review. As a matter of fact I am already writing, but not stories or novels. I'm a script-writer, I'm much better with dialogues than I am with lengthy descriptions. I'm really overwhelmed by your review, thanks a lot!! (*bounces and hugs*)

**Gabrielle Lupin** – You really are a fast reader.(or my story is shorter than I thought) Thank you so much for your review. I'm happy you like the story, and I hope you will like it from here on too.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own V for Vendetta.

* * *

Chapter XIX

V spent the next few days reading and making some research over nanobots. He almost finished an anti-cancer formula, but he still had to work on stopping possible side effects. Truth was that he was still unable to figure out how in the world he would get past so many reactions the human body could have. As for the nanobots that were supposed to create super-humans, he had absolutely no idea how they worked, and reading did him no good. There were huge gaps in understanding how the human brain works and the code written in the nanobots was far from being explicit. He will probably have to call Joanna for a bit of advice.

Evey had not visited him in quite some time, Eric needed help with the preparations for the Christmas ball and she agreed to help him. This gave V more time for himself, but he soon realized he did not liked it as he used to. In the past, he enjoyed his solitude, human companionship not really needed as he found better friends in books, but since Evey appeared into his life everything changed. He craved for her presence more than anything in this world.

What he did not knew now was that Evey was right behind him, watching with admiration every move he made, smooth and calculated, almost like dancing. It reminded her the first time she saw him fencing with his 'fat metal friend', he was even dressed like that, well except for his mask and wig. He was definitely the man she fell in love with, he was V, not Victor, the man who used his last breath to tell her that he loved her. The thought made her warm inside and she involuntary released a sigh, enough to make V aware of her presence.

"Evey?", he asked amazed.

She gave him a brilliant smile, then stepped towards him.

"Since when is my angel standing here, watching over me?", V inquired, slowly caressing the line of her jaw with a scarred finger.

"In a while.", she answered. "I missed you." So saying she wrapped her arm around his waist and hugged him tightly. He stiffened, shocked by her reaction, but then he relinquished in the feeling and hugged her back. "I missed you too, my love.", he whispered to her ear.

"Sorry I didn't come earlier, but …"

"Shhh, I know.", he stopped her, nuzzling his nose to hers.

"V … kiss me."

And he relented, lowering his lips to feast with hers, she cupped his face encouraging him to deepen the kiss. V brought her even closer to him, smashing their bodies into one, his strong grip making her melt in his arms.

"Tell me, why did I had to wait two years for this to happen?", she asked as they came out for air.

"Believe me, my sweet, what I was hiding behind the mask was nothing you would've enjoyed seeing, let alone kissing."

"Anything would have been better than that cold mask.", the girl replied honestly. "V…I want you to have the Shadow Gallery back."

"Why? Don't you like it?"

Good heavens, how could a man have a voice like that?

"I do like it, but not without you in it.", she answered, "I know you miss it."

"I can't….", he sighed.

"If you'll ever use those words again I swear I kill you myself.", her cold gaze pierced him like an arrow. "We will both move out to the gallery, and I don't accept a no for an answer."

"Oh, Evey…", he purred kissing her lightly and sending the last vibrations of his voice through her body, making her shudder. "Does my lady really wish to share her abode with someone as humble as I?"

"Of course I do. I want to stay as close to you as I can, for as long as I can.", she then stretched to meet him in another kiss.

"Then I shall comply.", was his reply, a smile curving up his lips. "How could ever I resist such a sweet way of persuasion."

"There is one more thing I want to ask you. Would you want to be my partner at the Christmas ball?"

"Pardon me?", the man asked bewildered.

"I don't want to go there alone or with another man. Please, V."

"I suppose I could …"

"Would you prefer me going with some other guy? To let him touch me in a dance that should be rightfully yours.", V found himself clearing his throat and cocking his head.

"Of course not.", he stepped back and bowed in front of her, "May I have the honour to escort you to the ball, mademoiselle?"

They both laughed heartily, until they collapsed into each other. "You really don't have to come if you don't want to, V.", Evey whispered against his chest.

"And leave my beloved be the pray of so many ferocious eyes? It would be outrageous, me dear.", he smiled, kissing gently the top of her head.

"Thank you, my love.", she breathed, snuggling further into his embrace. V was almost floating, it was actually the first time she used that term of endearment regarding his persona, and that made him light-headed and overfilled with joy. _'So this it's like to be happy'_, he thought, a tear making it's way on his scarred cheek.

……………………………………………..

The Ball – Christmas Eve

"Where is she? She had to be here already.", Eric Finch was pacing restlessly, while Inspector Dominic Stone was trying to calm him down.

"She'll be here, chief. Don't worry. You said it yourself that she is in good company."

"What if the bastard did something to her?", the older man continued as if he didn't even heard him.

"I'm sure she's alright. You know women, they need hours to get ready.", Dominic tried again.

"Damn their habits! I need her to be here before our special guest arrives."

"Chief…look!", Dominic pointed to the entrance. Evey appeared from behind the door and all heads turned towards her, she was wearing a red dress, silk flowing on her body as casually as water from a waterfall. She was radiating beauty throughout every pore of her skin, and eyes lingered on her more than necessary, until a black gloved hand landed on the bear small of her back and a tall figure appeared on her side. The man was dressed in a black tailored suit, black shirt and black tie, the predominant non-colour making Eric Finch recognize the man's identity, although he looked a bit … changed since their last meeting. His face was not anymore perfectly smooth but specked with wrinkles and grey hair was now scattered through his once black hair. The suit was outlining his imposing frame, but not in an exaggerated way. He was starting to look like the man Eric always imagined him to be. They spotted Finch and Dominic in the crowd and walked towards them.

"Evey, Mister Dietrich. Good Evening.", Finch saluted, kissing Evey's cheek and shaking hands with V. "Victor, you look … different."

"Evey and I decided to should change my look a bit, the last one wasn't quite in touch with my age.", he smiled.

"Dominic, this is Evey's fiancé, Victor Dietrich."

V and the young man shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. You were Gordon's brother, weren't you?"

"Yes. I was.", V answered.

"Everyone thought you were dead, where were you all this time?"

"Dominic…", Eric tried to stop the man from asking awkward questions.

"I left the country. I was fortunate enough to do it before they got to me.", this was the simplest most reasonable explanation V could give.

"Victor, I don't know if Evey told you, but we're waiting for a very special guest tonight.", Finch spoke.

"Special guest? May I ask what is the purpose of his visit?"

"He wanted to propose an alliance."

"An alliance for what exactly?", V cocked his eyebrow.

"Science research as well as military. The South-East said they don't share this kind of information with just anyone, I think we should take advantage on this."

"Indeed.", V whispered.

Evey took him apart, his frowned face already .

"What's wrong?", she asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Evey. I smell something rotten. Science and military research can only mean one thing. And he's from the South-East."

"I don't think it's anything wrong. Eric would've smelled it too."

"People can be easily fooled, my dear. We shall see what this is all about, but it looks too much as a coincidence to me, and you know my opinion on that particular matter."

"Yes, I do. And I will take care that Eric doesn't make any mistakes."

"He's here.", Dominic's voice broke their dialogue. The special guest was guarded by two men with a secret services look. The man stopped and greeted the prime-minister and his friends.

"It's a pleasure to have you here Mister Weller.", Finch answered.

"Please, call me David.", the man smiled. He was tall and well built, but his skin was unnaturally pale, he almost looked like he was dead, green eyes staring from livid eye-sockets. Only by looking at him, Evey felt a chill along her back, goose-pimples covering her skin as the man took her hand to kiss it, he was cold as ice.

"Such an honour to finally meet you miss Hammond. You are as beautiful as the minister described you.", David smiled at her then turned to V. "And you are?"

"Victor Dietrich.", V answered with a cold smile on his face, giving no more details about himself.

-- -- --

The ball was fabulous, V and Evey danced all night, the couple being the target of hundreds of eyes that watched them in admiration. Even in dance their bodies acted as one, so perfect they were together. Song after song the ceremony was heading to an end, and it was time for Eric Finch to keep his discourse.

The crowd gathered in the main hall, waiting for the discourse to begin. The minister along with David, V, Evey and Dominic appeared to the balcony and the hall exploded into applause. But it wasn't only that. A cracking sound flooded V's sensitive ears and, before anyone else could react, the balcony was blown to bits. But V was fast, and he managed to push both Dominic and Eric in the hallway and to save himself and Evey by jumping away. They landed on the cold floor, but the inferno was not over, other 2 explosions threatening to collapse the building. V shielded Evey with his body, keeping her as safe as he could tight beneath him.

Then, in a matter of minutes, everything stopped. Evey was trembling, as the heavy body above her felt limp and did not seem to move.

Darkness was encompassing him, lulling him into a deep and peaceful sleep. A fire was burning the back of his skull, the pressure inside his head became suffocating, but that darkness...that darkness was so soothing and compelling. He felt the touch of two small hands gripping his shoulders, shaking him lightly. "V!", he heard a distant voice that he instantly realized as Evey's. The pain was getting worse, the darkness calling for him, that calm darkness where he could rest. _'No.'_, he thought, _'I have to go to Evey.'_. After a few shakes he regained his consciousness, removing his body from above the girl's fragile frame.

"God Evey, I'm sorry.", he tried to excuse himself for letting her support his weight.

"It's ok. Are you all right?", she asked him, her eyes filled with concern, one hand landing on his jaw.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Apparently something hit my skull, making me go unconscious. I do apologize for the scare."

Evey hugged him unexpectedly, pressing herself hard into his body. "I thought I lost you again.", she whispered to his ear, tears tracing the contours of her face.

"Hush, blossom. I'm here.", he soothed her.

Unbeknownst to them, a figure raised from the debris, cold green eyes pinning the couple before him, a diabolical grin crooking his face.

"I want that man!"

End of Chapter XIX

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be up in a week or so, because I'm leaving the city and I will not have an internet connection where I go, and I don't want to have one either. *grins* I'm going to the mountain side to relax a bit and get rid of the stress I cumulated these few days.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I, unfortunately, had my first writer's block since a long time, it's bloody awful. I knew what to write, but I just didn't have the urge to write it. I'm very, very sorry.

**VampirLovr91** – Thank you very much!! I really appreciate your support, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Vsvigilante** – Thanks for your continuous feedback and support. Nothing supernatural about David…only a bit unnatural. :D

**Aren Rayn** – Glad I'm back on the right track. I have to thank you for that. Hope you will like the story from here on. I promise more action on next chapter.

**Gabby NCIS** – Yeah, it kind of does. V really has one hell of a voice. Thank you so much for your feedback.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own V for Vendetta.

* * *

**WARNING!!**

**This chapter contains sexual situations and therefore is rated M(or R). So I ask anyone not of the age of majority in their countries to skip it. Thank you for your understanding.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XX**

"Let me help, V.", Evey pleaded, as they reached the Shadow Gallery.

"There's no need to, I can handle this by myself.", V answered bringing down from the back of his head a gloved hand stained with blood.

"No, you can't. It's hard to reach, please let me help you. Please.", her eyes were filled with concern, how could he resist? He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, careful not to smear her with his blood.

"If you insist. Indeed it would be very bad manners for me to refuse you.", he spoke.

She helped him remove the mask and wig then ran to the bathroom to bring him the first-aid kit. She cleaned the wound, fortunately his skull was still in one piece, God knows how but it was. Evey hoped he had no internal lesions, but by the look of his wound it was highly improbable that he had.

Her hand was sliding gently on the back of his head, if he would have skin it would certainly be covered by goose-pimples. The sensation was making him shudder, his over-sensitive skin multiplying the already intoxicating thrill. Her smell invaded his nostrils as she stretched to take the gauze and the adhesive bandage. Mere minutes later, Evey was in his arms, kissing his lips, his scarred face and anything else that was in her reach.

"Evey, love, I do believe is best for both if we would take a shower. I do not wish my lady to get sick from ingesting dust and vicious viruses.", they both chuckled. "You go first, in the meantime I have to clear up some things."

"What are you planning to do?", she asked, raising a brow.

"I need to know more about this David Weller, and I think I know just the person who might have met him before."

"Joanna?"

"Yes.", V nodded. "I don't know why but I have the feeling she knows a lot about this man."

"Oh, alright. Then I shall make supper while you take your bath? How does it sound?", she asked grinning.

"Enchanting."

"Perfect then. And by the way, I love the Christmas decorations.", Evey winked leaving for the bathroom. V grinned looking around at the new look of the Shadow Gallery, this will be his first Christmas, and he will make it perfect for him and his beloved. But first he will call Joanna. He took the phone and dialled the number, a male voice answered him.

"Thomas?"

"Yes.", the voice replied.

"It's V. I'm sorry for disturbing you at such a late hour, but I wish to speak with Joanna. It's rather important."

"I'm afraid Joanna is not feeling very well right now.", Thomas mumbled.

"Did something happened?", V was starting to worry, he knew Joanna wasn't the kind of person that just doesn't feels good.

"Nothing bad. She just…um…made me an unexpected Christmas present.", his voice was a bit shaky with emotion. V was simply dumbfounded, it took him a couple of moments before he could speak again.

"Congratulations then. I … don't really know what to say."

"You' should ask me what you wanted to ask for a start.", the man tried to make the situation a bit more comfortable, he wasn't yet used to the idea of being a dad and he didn't know what to say either.

"Ah, yes. Do you happen to know a man named David Weller?"

"Where did you hear this name?", Thomas asked with a sharp tone.

"I have had the honour to meet him personally, earlier today.", V answered.

A long pause followed, then Thomas finally broke the silence.

"V, the David Weller I know is … dead. Joanna killed him.", these words rang like a gong in V's ears, the image of the corpse-like looking man coating his retina, still feeling the chill of his hand piercing through his glove.

"I fear Joanna failed. To be more precise she did not failed to kill him but to shut him down. She probably only induced him the state of death, and instead of dieing the man mutated to a living cadaver."

"Dear Heavens. This is not good, V … this is bad, very bad."

"Why?"

"He's … NemeSYS … was supposed to kill him, give him powers and then kill him.", Thomas faltered. "He's like her."

"Hmm. You would better not tell Joanna about it, I should be able to handle this myself.", V spoke.

"What are you planning to do?"

"I shall finish what she started. I do not like people trying to ruin what I struggled to build. Thank you for the vital information, Thomas."

"You don't know the full extent of the powers they posses. He might be even stronger than Joanna. Be careful."

"I will. Good night."

"Good night."

The full extent…there was no extent…V had to think a way to kill a dead man, but first, he had … other things to take care of. A smile was stretching his leathery lips, all his worries gone in a flash.

………………………………………..

"Have you called?", Evey asked when she entered the piano room.

"I did. Tea?"

"Yes, thank you.", she took the cup, then added a bit anxious, "What did you found out?"

"No good news I fear. But, you should not worry about it my dearest, not now at least. I do not intent to ruin this night, I have better plans for it."

"Hmm, can I ask what is the plan for tonight?", Evey tried.

"I could tell you but it would spoil it all. And that, my dear, is something I cannot permit myself to do.", V answered her with a smile curling the corner of his mouth.

"Alright. Then I'll wait for it to unfold to me.", she replied, smiling back at him.

"Perfect. Alas, I shall go clean the filth that encrusts my body. I will be back to my lady as fast as it is humanly possible.", he kissed her hand and bowed to her then flew to take his bath.

………………………………………..

Darkness and music were filling the gallery. Lips were whispering endearments and words of love, fingertips tracing contours, mouths tasting each other. On the red chaise lounge, in the room where V usually practiced his sword fight, two body shapes danced the dance of love. Clothes, no longer important, laid on the flood, scattered like leaves in the autumn. The only source of light was the Christmas tree, placed where V's 'fat metal friend' usually stood, his red lights casting crimson rays over the two lovers.

"God, I missed you so much.", Evey managed to utter between kisses. A soft moan escaped her when his lips shifted to his neck and towards her collarbones.

"How did you fall in love with a monster like me?", he whispered, spreading his hot breath on her chest. "What did I do to deserve an angel?"

Evey caught his head between her hands and pulled him to her, meeting him in a kiss. "You are not a monster!", she hushed. "I fell in love with you because you worth every drop of love this world has to offer. You are the man of my dreams, no matter how untrue this sounds to you. I loved you since the beginning, but I lied myself that I didn't, I was afraid of my own feelings. Only after you imprisoned I had the power to acknowledge it, I was enraged by what you did to me but I suppose it wasn't enough to collapse my love for you, I then understood what you did for me and I couldn't help but love you even more. When I came back to you it was too late, I didn't even had the power to tell you what I felt.", her expression changed, sadness creeping into her eyes.

"Evey…", he spoke, his voice deep and velvety. "…I would never prosecute you for the things you did or did not do to me. The present that lies before me, and which is only possible because of you, is enough to satisfy my heart completely.", after saying this her lips met his, sucking the breath out of him.

"You are my angel, V. My dark, beloved angel.", she said when she came out for air.

"I believe that makes me a demon, love.", he chuckled.

"And you think it doesn't fit you?", she asked him grinning.

"Oh, it does, it does, my love. I am a demon that will protect and love his angel forever."

"Sounds g...", her voice was replaced by a gasp when his lips landed on the pillow of her breast. "Oh, God!", she breathed when their body became one.

V was numbed by passion, twenty years of solitude were paying back, each thrust bringing him closer to his personal heaven, pleasure building up inside him. He was drowned by the sensorial attack he was subjected to but at the same time he savoured each and every inch of his beloved like old wine. He took in the smell of her skin like it was the most finest of perfumes, the feeling of her silky body underneath his touch, everything made him feel so alive, so … free.

His muscles were strained, stretching like springs under too much tension, as he continued to dance with and within her, getting closer, deeper, stronger. He felt her body fidgeting beneath him, soft whimpers escaping them both.

"I love you!", he whispered thrusting one more time into her before they both went over the edge, bathing in waves of pleasure until nothing was left but the silence broken by their pants.

Moments later, after they were both calming down, Evey asked the man she loved:

"What's the next step in tonight's plan?"

"Hmm…", he hummed, "…I believe this would be the perfect time for presents. What do you say?"

"Only if you let me give you the present first."

"As you wish.", he agreed, then they both left the chaise to retrieve the little boxes from underneath the Christmas tree. Evey gave her little gift to V, and he took it from her, gently unwrapping the coloured paper, careful not to tear it, then opened the box, inside a gold medallion with a necklace were gleaming in the dark. V took the small piece of precious metal between his fingers to take a closer look, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, it was his 'V' symbol … his 'V' embraced by an elegant 'E'. It left him completely baffled, he barely murmured a full of emotion 'Thank you'.

"I'm very glad you like it.", Evey smiled, gently caressing his face.

"I'm at a loss of words … I … thank you, Evey.", he spoke sincerely then kissing her. He then stood up from the chaise and knelt before her, he froze for a couple of seconds, enough to gather some courage then offered his gift to the girl. When she opened it her eyes widened as they landed on the ring inside.

"Evey…", V muttered. "…would you … marry me?". He couldn't even finish the question as Evey threw herself at him, shaking a bit his balance.

"Of course I would.", she cried in his embrace, his arms clasped around his neck, reluctant to let him go. V managed to get himself free of her grip, taking the small ring out of it's recipient and placing it on it's rightful place, on Evey's finger.

"I love you, V."

End of Chapter XX

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Ahem…Well, I think I'm back with a new chapter. This was supposed to be the last chapter but since I have so many things on my head now I couldn't finish it. I'm extremely sorry and I promise you I will try to upload the next and the last chapter as soon as I can. The last few months were a complete mess for me and I'm not out of it yet. I'm sorry again for letting you wait for so long. :(

I want to thank you all for your kind reviews and for the constant support. Love you all!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own V for Vendetta.

* * *

**Chapter XXI**

In the dark hotel room David was waiting, staring towards the nothingness. When the door opened, the light from outside pierced through the darkness, pale rays touching his livid features. The two men that were following him at the ball entered the room.

"Sir, we couldn't find him.", one of them reported. "They didn't reach the house last night and they didn't come back in the morning either. We searched the girl's home too, but we had no success. They probably have another facility."

"They will have to come back sooner or later, keep the house under surveillance.", David ordered, not looking at them but through them. "Dismissed!"

"Yes, sir.", the two left the room, closing the door behind them and sinking the room back into darkness. David started to pace, a light ball forming in his palm then it started to gyrate around him.

"I must find him. If I find him, I find…her!", he growled, the ball gyrating at an angry speed. "I'll make you pay. I'll show you a new meaning for death.", so saying a powerful flash lit the room making it disappear into a blinding white light. "I'm the light at the end of your tunnel."

He started to laugh, darkness eating him up again, his green eyes glittering like two emerald crystals.

* * *

"I'm going with you, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Evey, please. Your presence will only endanger us both. I know you want to help but you have neither my strength, nor my speed.", V disagreed.

"I could be of help.", she suggested and he shook his head again in disagreement, but she cut him off. "If you're expecting me to just sit around and wait for you to die…again, you are terribly wrong V."

"Dying is not a part of my plan, dearest. For now I just wish to know my foe by having a polite conversation with him."

"Promise?", she asked pleadingly.

"I promise. I told you, no more lies and I am a man of my word. I only need to make sure he doesn't make a connection between me and Joanna. It would be better for all of us."

"Alright.", she nodded.

"I will do my best in keeping this little chat as calm as possible. In the meantime could you go to Joanna's place and get my experiments? I will most likely need them in the near future. Can you do that, Evey?", he asked her softly.

"Yes, should I bring the other stuff Joanna left for us?"

"If you can, yes. But please love, it's very important not to let anyone see you, especially with the experiments."

"Ok.", she made a pause then raised her eyes to look at him "…please be careful, V."

"I will.", he promised her gently caressing her jaw and lifting up her chin to meet him into a tender kiss.

* * *

"Boss, Mister Dietrich wants to speak to you.", one of the guards announced.

"Let him in.", David grinned. He didn't expect Victor to come to him, but it was definitely a very welcomed alternative to his plan. He sat on his desk and waited for his guest to come.

Moments later the door opened and the imposing figure of Victor Dietrich entered the room.

"Mister Dietrich, what a pleasure. Good afternoon.", Weller saluted with a big smile on his face.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Weller."

"Please, sit down. How may I help you?"

V sat down on the seat in front of David's desk.

"I have some questions that need an answer. And I fear I'm not leaving without it.", he uttered with a steady voice.

"Hmm…perfect. I have some questions myself, some questions that will probably answer yours."

"Very well, as long as this conversation does not leave this office.", so saying the mask man placed a small device on the desk to block all possible recording devices.

"As you wish.", David agreed.

"Why did you place my home under surveillance, Mister Weller?"

"You must be a very good friend of the prime-minister if he told you that."

"I am.", he answered, giving no further information.

"Well, as I see you didn't believed what he told you I will have to tell you the truth.", David took a deep breath before continuing. "The house in which you live in now was the property of a woman, Joanna Dale."

"Yes, she's the person I bought my house from.", Victor acknowledged.

"Do you know her?", the green eyed man asked curious.

"No, I fear I don't. We only chatted once or twice but it was her husband who sold me the house."

"She is not married."

"Oh, the two seemed very fond of each other, I thought they were committed."

David was becoming more and more nervous.

"Mister Dietrich, you survived the explosion from 4 days ago and saved other 3 persons. How is it possible? You claim not to know Joanna Dale but still you have some amazing abilities.", he finally let it out.

"Amazing abilities? Mr. Weller, my 'amazing abilities' are the result of being a lab-rat.", V's voice was becoming rough. "For these abilities I've been tortured, I lost my past and any memories of it and almost cost me my life."

"So you have nothing to do with Joanna Dale?", he asked while staring intently at V.

"None at all.", V replied calmly.

"Very well then.", David gave up. "Even so, would like to take a closer look at your mutations. I have very good doctors…"

"I'm sure you do.", the masked man cut him off while rising from his chair. "But I'm not interested."

* * *

V arrived at the Gallery, relived that he managed to convince David that he had nothing to do with Joanna. His face started to itch, he wore his mask for too long and his sensitive skin needed some air.

He should go to the make-up room to peel it off, but first he should check on Evey. He found her on the sofa, reading.

"V! God, I was so worried.", she jumped in his arms to greet him.

"I'm home now, love.", he smiled, "No need for worries anymore."

"Did your plan work?", she asked rising her head to look at him.

"I hope. On my opinion the man looked rather convinced I was telling the truth. We shall wait and see."

"Good. I've brought the experiments. I used one of the invisibility pills to make sure nobody saw me with them."

"Very clever, dearest.", he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"What a wonderful home you have Mr. Dietrich.", a voice broke the silence making both V and Evey jump.

"What are you doing here?", the masked vigilante asked as he recognized the voice.

"I didn't trust you. You are a very good actor Mr. Dietrich but you can't fool me. I can 'see' when you're lying.", the shadow spoke again, his voice getting more demonical with every word.

"So you decided to follow me, break into my home and scare my lady. You have terrible manners Mr. Weller.", V calmly stated holding Evey who was clutching to him for dear life. She wasn't scared of the man that was menacing them but for the man she was in love with. She was afraid that he would have to fight and she might loose him again, and that would be the end of her.

"You should have told me the truth.", the voice came again, this time angrier.

"The truth wouldn't have helped any of us. Joanna only tended me after I've been severely wounded. My powers are, as I told you, the result of multiple virus mutations.", V continued as calmly as before, driving the man in the shadows insane.

"Where is Joanna?", David asked.

"That's one information I cannot give you. I cannot betray the person that saved my life.", his voice became very serious and David Weller slipped out from the shadows.

"Stop being a gentleman, it will only bring you death."

"Evey, please get out of here.", he whispered to her. "I do not want you to be harmed."

"I won't leave you alone, I won't let you die again.", she cried, tears filling her eyes.

"Hush, my love. I promise I don't die.", so saying he wiped her tears and pushed her out of the room.

"Foolish promises you make, Mr. Dietrich.", David grinned and with incredible speed he moved to face V, but the masked man didn't sketched a move. Truth be told he was quite distracted by the terrible itch he had because of the mask, this might cause him some problems during the fight but he would keep his word no matter what. He will not let himself killed!

End of Chapter XXI

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. Next chapter: The battle between David and V. Last chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Thank you all for reading my story, and I am very sorry for being so late with this last chapter. The university is killing me, and this being my last year in there it's killing me 'till I'm dead, and that's worse.(to quote Achmed the Dead terrorist).

I have another story in my head about these two characters we all love. I'm going to start writing tomorrow, and hope I will finish it in a couple of days. It will be a one-shot, but a rather lengthy one. I no longer have the patience or the time to write another story as lengthy as this one.

Thanks to all of you that read and reviewed my story, it means the world to me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own V for Vendetta. Don't sue, I'm a poor student.

* * *

**Chapter XXII**

"So, will you give me the information I need, or will I have to pluck it out of your head myself?", David asked. His forehead was rippled by anger, his eyes shining beneath his eyebrows, watching V's every move.

"Mr. Weller, I wish to remember you that you're on the point of fighting an enemy you do not know…", V warned.

"I am a good observer, Mr. Dietrich. A very good observer.", the man grinned, and at the same time making his first move, meant to both surprise and intimidate V. David approached the masked man at full speed, which by the way was fast enough to cheat the human eye, and he gone for a kick in the knee, it would in all probability break his leg and make him kneel in front of him, David smiled as the image crossed his mind. In the moment his foot touched V's pants the whole scene changed, V dodged the hit with his usual grace, caught Weller's arm twisting it behind his back, making his all body cringe and contort. Then he strangled him from behind, still holding David's arm into position.

"I'm impressed.", Weller groaned, his voice weakened by suffocation. "You have very good reflexes. No normal being would have been able to dodge that, let alone charge back."

"Hmm… A good observer indeed.", V said sarcastically. Suddenly he felt a pressure between his body and Weller's, he rapidly released the man but not before planting a foot in Weller's spinal cord. A few cracking noises were heard before the man fell flat on the floor, screaming in pain.

After a few gasps, David started laughing. V watched him silently.

"I underestimated you, Mr. Dietrich. I really did. You are smarter than I thought. But I want you to remember that I have more advantages that you do in this fight…far more advantages."

"As you have disadvantages.", V replied.

"Indeed, that's why I have to finish with you as fast as I can.". After uttering these words, the next thing V knew it was that he was suspended to the ceiling, his body pressed to the cold concrete by an invisible force.

"I could rip you into pieces, squeeze you until every bone in your body it's turned to powder.", David menaced, "But I want you to tell me where is Joanna. I want to hear it from your mouth. I want you to betray her and your secret."

"I'm afraid that will never happen."

"Then how will you keep both your promises, huh? I really wonder how will you keep Joanna's secret and live at the same time? Because I won't let you, sir. I cannot let that happen."

"You need me alive. You can't keep me up here forever.", V panted.

"Not forever, just until you are unable to move."

……………………………………………….

The wheels inside V's head started to spin. He knew the bastard will do exactly as he said; he will let him rot on the bloody ceiling. And the itch, ah, the itch was killing him. He didn't even know which of the two was worse. No, he knew, it was the bloody, exasperating itch. If he could only reach his face, but he could barely move an inch.

The only thing that came to his mind was to keep moving, hoping this will exhaust Weller. He started to move his fingers first, slowly, slowly until his whole hand began to move, he tried his best not to move too much, but still use up some of his opponents energy. He kept moving for about ten minutes, when he almost thought he was moving in vain the pressure on his chest instantly intensified, leaving him without air.

"If you keep doing that, I'll crush you like an insect.", Weller spat, as warm drops of blood fell on the floor dripping from V's mouth. Weller crushed him even harder, making his mask crumple, detaching from its proper place, blood now dripping beneath it. 'For the love of God.', V thought to himself when the blood got under the mask. 'Now it's even worse.' He was on the brink of ripping that bloody mask off his face, that if he could only move. Then a little image came to his mind, the face of his beloved, and the words he said earlier 'I promise I won't die.'. They started spinning up in his head in an almost hypnotizing manner. With a powerful yank of his body he tore himself away from the ceiling, falling heavy on the floor in a cat like position.

David stared in shock at the man in front of him when one letter shouted out of nowhere split his head in two, the pain was agonizing, and it didn't take him longer that a tenth of a second to realize it wasn't the letter that caused him the pain but the arrow now embedded in the back of his head. But his mind kept spinning: 'V?...is that what I heard? But it's impossible, everyone claimed he's dead. Still…that would explain everything. This man's powers have nothing to do with Joanna Dale. Damn…!". This was Weller's last thought before the image of Victor Dietrich, raising his hands to his … face, faded to black.

***

"V!?", Evey called again, worried when she saw her lover brutally ripping his mask.

"Evey?", he asked after he finally released himself from the hybrid-silicone's itchy prison. His eyes grew as he saw his little Evey carrying a much too big crossbow, which was most likely the source of the arrow embedded into Weller's head.

"V!" she shouted as she dropped the weapon, which fell heavy on the ground, and hurled herself in V's arms. "I thought …"

"Hush, love. I promised you I won't die, and I intended to keep my word. You shouldn't have risked.", he said caressing her head.

"I couldn't just stay and watch…not again.", Evey looked up at him, her eyes drowned in tears. V bowed and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you.", he purred, every word uttered being full of love for the one who saved his life in so many ways.

"What do we do with him?, the young woman asked, pointing towards the corpse laying in the middle of the Shadow Gallery. V sighed, then spoke:

"We are going to call Eric, and hope the press won't ask too many questions."

"I don't think anyone will miss … him.", she giggled as she threw a disgusted look towards Weller. "And then again, people are not ready to find out the truth. Two men coming back from the dead would be too much for them."

"Hmm, yes, this little lie won't harm anyone.", he chuckled, hugging Evey and tenderly brushing his scarred lips on his lover's. The kiss grew and deepened, V pressed Evey's body harder against his, the act eliciting a moan from his beloved.

"V...", she stopped him, trying to find her words and calm her furious heart beat. "…I think we should call Eric."

……………………………………………….

Two months later:

V was making breakfast when he heard noises coming from the bathroom. He turned off the stove and went to check it out. He found Evey leaning over the water closet. She felt him kneel next to her.

"Are you feeling well, my love?", V asked her, with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Uh…", se groaned, letting herself fall tired on V's chest. "…no. I'm feeling dreadful."

"May I be of assistance? Is there any medicine that I can procure for you?"

She laughed faintly, raising her hand to his face and slowly caressed his rough cheek. "I don't think there's any need for medicine."

V tilted his head questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"It means that this foolish and naïve man…", she said poking his chest and a devilish smile covering her lips,"…is going to be a father."

His jaw practically dropped, eyes widening in surprise. He tried to say something but his lips barely moved, words, his best friends had betrayed him and left him speechless. Evey watched him curious, awaiting for an answer.

"I…a father?", he asked as if he didn't understand the word. "Oh, Evey…", he finally voiced. His arms came around her, squeezing her lithe body to his. "…this is wonderful. I did not believe it was possible… But Evey, my mutations…"

"Joanna said it won't be a problem, although the children may inherit your abilities.", Evey clarified.

"Then let's hope this little one is a girl.", he chuckled, gently caressing Evey's belly.

"Why?"

"Because a little boy would bring this place upside down, girls are a bit easier to handle."

"Oh, really? I can't wait to see how you will handle her when she will be a teenager … Daddy.", she grinned, then they both started laughing.

**THE END**

**

* * *

A/N:** Hope you liked it. Thank you again for reading this.


End file.
